Temptations
by copperheadfightingninja
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, a young doctor that keeps to himself. Inoue Orihime, a girl that gets caught up in an accident and looses her memory. Together they go on the journey of getting her memory back only to face her dark pasts that continue to torment her.
1. Miraculous Heart Breaker

**Summary**: Ichigo Kurosaki, a young doctor that keeps to himself. Inoue Orihime, a girl that gets caught up in an accident and loosing her memory. Together they go on the journey of getting her memory back only to face her dark pasts that continue to torment her.

**Disclaimer**: This is where I claim that I don't own Ichigo or Orihime. I don't own Bleach or their feelings in the matter, Kubo-sensei does~ I do not hereby claim this as my own or will make profit from it, this is all just a form of entertainment to kill my boredom. XD

**Notes**: Yes, this is Temptations; the story that I have deleted more than three times. XD This story I love with all my heart but I have never been able to finish it. Well, it's the time to finish it. I am going to do it and I will **never **delete this again as long as there is breath in my body XD; Anyways, for those that haven't read it, I hope you enjoy it and...for those that have been here before, gomeeeen. D'X

**A/N**: Also~ I am up to chapter 19 so I will be uploading a chapter each day. I'm sorry if this spams your email but I need to get to the chapter that's already done and ready to post. A chapter that no one has ever seen. I hope you stay with me and help me see this to the end! :') Thanks again for all your love, glomps, kisses...etc. You do not know how much I appreciate it DD:

* * *

**Temptations /_Chapter 1_/ ; Miraculous Heart breaker**

**

* * *

**

Plopping down on the plush sofa and letting out a soft sigh, he propped both of his feet on the small coffee table that sat in front of him. Leaning his head back against the frame of the couch, he closed his eyes as he enjoyed the silence that the room gave him. His lab coat was draped over the arm over the couch, his stethoscope and name tag sat on top of it as it glinted from the faint light that filtered through the blinds.

Letting his face relax as his usual scowl disappeared and a small smile crept up on his lips. It had been quiet all day...nothing interesting had happened which aggravated him. It was just your average day-to-day patients and a couple of check-ups...nothing big.

He needed something to happen. Something exciting. Something that would get his adrenaline pumping and to get his mind off his own problems. Not that he had any issues that needed to be dealt with but when he didn't have anything to do...it made him think of things that he certainly didn't want to think about.

Hearing the intercom ring through his ears, he let out a breath that he had been holding escape as he opened his dark brown eyes to look up at the white ceiling. It was way too quiet for a hospital and that got on his nerves. It was so slow...so boring. He needed something to do. Dammit, he needed someone to take care of.

Pulling his head from the couch, he glanced at his belongings. He never would of thought that he would be here, working as a doctor in one of the best hospitals in Japan. It amazed him that he had gotten this far. When he had been in high school the thought of working underneath his father as a doctor hadn't even crossed his mind. He had seen himself becoming something else, perhaps a martial arts instructor or maybe an agent for some company. As a kid, he had always got into fights because of the odd color of his hair or by his scowl. He wasn't one to just think things through but to take action, so when his father had proposed that he head into medical school to become a doctor, it had caused him to be speechless.

Nevertheless, becoming a doctor had been the right thing to do. With his quick reflexes and intelligence, he had saved a lot of lives. There was one thing that he never understood and that was why his father called him the "heart breaker." The old fart was going to pay if he said the word one more time.

Shaking his head, he placed his face in his large hands as he tried to relax. There was no reason to rest; he had been taking it easy all day. He needed something to happen.

"Doctor Kurosaki!" A shriek interrupted his thoughts as his head jerked to look behind him as a young nurse ran in, her face as white as a ghost. She was breathing heavily as she stood in the doorway of the room with a clipboard clutched to her chest with both of her hands.

"What happened?" Ichigo demanded, his eyes narrowing as he removed his feet from the table to drop to the carpet floor.

"There's been an accident! It happened on Hiboshi Street! It was a hit-and-run. The ambulance is on it's way right now!" The nurse informed him as Ichigo jumped from his resting place, grabbing his belongings.

As the nurse backed out of the room to get out of the young doctor's way, he pulled on his coat, clasping the stethoscope around his neck as he quickly made his way down the hallway towards the emergency room with the nurse right on his heels.

_Finally...something big to end my day, _he thought as he turned the corner, running down the hallway as he tried to avoid running into any of the nurses and patients. It was like he was running through a movie, playing in slow motion as he passed each nurse. He heard gasps, a couple of "Kurosaki-san"'s, but it didn't matter. His mind was on only one thing...one person and that was the victim that would be here in less than five minutes.

"K-Kurosaki-san...here is your sterile jacket," another nurse said as he slowed down before the emergency room. A tall blond, one of the head nurses, stood before him with a pale yellow covering in her hands and he grabbed it, putting his arms through it and tying it behind his back.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Akina? It's Ichigo. Nobody listens to me," he grumbled as she handed him a pair of latex gloves that he slipped over his hands, not even wincing when they popped against his wrist.

Without another word, he busted through the double doors, seeing that the paramedics were already inside as they pulled a stretcher out. An unmoving body rested on it as he ran towards the stretcher, his mind and body ready for work.

"Doctor Kurosaki!" one of the paramedics yelled out which made Ichigo's instantly look down at the victim. It was a young woman, most likely in her early twenties.

"What's her status?" Ichigo demanded. The woman's face was growing paler by the minute and the blood that stained her clothes worried him. He needed to get the woman medical attention right away. He noticed that her eyes were closed tight, her chestnut bangs fell in her face as the rest of her hair was soaked in blood. She had probably hit her head which meant that if he didn't take immediate action, she would die.

"Hey! Hey, can you hear me?" Ichigo cried out, his eyes widening as he heard no response. He jerked his eyes to one of the paramedics, silently asking for a reason as to why she was unconscious.

"She fell unconscious about halfway here," the paramedic explained.

"Shit," Ichigo swore, "Give me the resuscitator now!" he ordered as one of the paramedics handed him the mask on command.

Grabbing it, he placed it over her mouth, using his hand to squeeze the air into her lungs. He thanked the gods that his long legs were so used to running as the paramedics began to wheel her into another room as he tried to get her to breathe normally.

"Her blood pressure is high, it was reaching over one hundred and sixty as we were coming here. It feels like she has a couple of fractured ribs," the paramedics started their report as Ichigo dug through his pockets for his tools.

Pulling out a small flashlight and turning it on, he used his fingers to pry open her closed eye. Flashing the light into her eye, he was relieved to see that her pupils were responsive as they retracted against the light.

Switching off his flashlight and sticking it back into the pocket of his lab coat, he placed both plugs of his stethoscope in his ears as he planted the end of the tool on the woman's chest. Moving it around, he finally found a heartbeat and it was slow and steady...just how it was supposed to be.

"Her pupils aren't dilated nor is her heartbeat elevated," Ichigo murmured to himself as he pulled the plug out of his ear so it could hang loosely around his neck.

His eyes darkened as he pressed his fingers gently across her chest, looking for any signs of it being hard but there were none.

Lifting up her tank top, his eyes narrowed as he saw a few bruises, touching the swollen places of her abdomen. He noticed that where a couple bruises were he felt something hard forming beneath her skin

_Shit, _Ichigo swore as his fingers pressed into her skin, to feel something retracting back against his fingers and it made his eyes grow wide with horror.

"Nurse!" Ichigo yelled which made one of the nurses behind him utter a "Y-Yes?" and his eyes jerked behind him to see the same nurse that had come to get him in the break room.

"Book an operating room now! She's got internal bleeding! Dammit, where's dad when you need him?" Ichigo cursed but then he heard running footsteps.

Light brown eyes connected with dark brown as Isshin Kurosaki, the head surgeon of the hospital, burst into the room.

"Dad, we've got to get her some medical attention immediately. She's got internal bleeding and a couple of fractured ribs," Ichigo said which made the older man frown as he made his way to the stretcher, glancing down at the young lady.

"You heard the doctor, let's get this woman into the operating room fast! We don't have time to put her on another stretcher, bring this one, we've got to get this covered!" the head surgeon ordered as he grabbed a hold of the stretcher and wheeled the patient out of the room as other nurses started to appear to help him.

"What's the case, Kurosaki-san?" another surgeon asked as she helped him drive the stretcher out of the emergency room.

"Severe case of internal bleeding, she's got a couple of fractured ribs. Her blood pressure has got to be low if she's bleeding on the inside. We're going to have to do immediate surgery," Isshin replied, his eyes growing serious.

"Dad! Wait! I'm coming with you," Ichigo said, running after him but Isshin glanced back at him as the other surgeons pulled the stretcher through the double doors of the operating room. Like hell, he was just going to sit back and let the woman suffer, he was going to help her.

"Don't be ridiculous, son. You're internal medicine, not surgery. You'll stay here until we're done!" Isshin ordered, his eyes darkening before he turned around and headed inside.

Ichigo stared at the double doors with wide eyes as he clenched his fists at his sides. Letting his orange bangs fall in his face, he grimaced as he tried to get the woman's face out of his head.


	2. Silver Stars

**Summary**: Ichigo Kurosaki, a young doctor that keeps to himself. Inoue Orihime, a girl that gets caught up in an accident and loosing her memory. Together they go on the journey of getting her memory back only to face her dark pasts that continue to torment her.

**Disclaimer**: This is where I claim that I don't own Ichigo or Orihime. I don't own Bleach or their feelings in the matter, Kubo-sensei does~ I do not hereby claim this as my own or will make profit from it, this is all just a form of entertainment to kill my boredom. XD

**Notes**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter XD~ You're like my angels and I love you all~ This is the second chapter, obviously and like I promised; a chapter a day. :X It doesn't really matter to me who reviews and who doesn't. I just appreciate the interest in this story that I still have and I hope not to disappoint you in the future. But enough about me. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! :'3

* * *

**Temptations / _Chapter 2_ / ; Silver Stars**

**

* * *

**

Patience is the ability to suppress restlessness or annoyance when confronted with delay.

He knew the definition of patience but it didn't apply to him. In all the years of his life he had never been patient. Not when he had been a kid, not when he had been a teenager and definitely not as an adult. He was one to want answers right away; he never did like to wait.

Tapping his fingers impatiently against his forearm, both of his arms crossed over his chest, he let his feet shuffle underneath him as he paced back and forth in the hallway. He had lost track of time since the woman had been wheeled into the room. Her pained face was engraved into his mind. He couldn't forget her face no matter how hard he tried. All the blood on her face and body, it was slowly torturing him. He silently hoped that she made it through the surgery.

Shaking his head, he scowl deepened as his brown eyes opened slightly. He shouldn't doubt the surgery; his father was one of the best surgeons in Japan. He didn't need to worry, the woman would make it. She had to. He had been the first one to properly analyze her...if she didn't survive, then it would be all of his fault.

"Doctor Kurosaki," his eyes fully opened as he stopped pacing to turn around and see a nurse, staring up at him with concerned eyes.

"What is it?' Ichigo asked, uninterested in whatever she had to say. His mind was on the young woman and nothing else. He wondered why he was so worried about her. She was just another victim patient. She would be fine. There was no reason to stress himself over it. She had been covered in blood; she could have hit her head but she couldn't have any brain damage because her pupils hadn't been dilated.

"U-Um...maybe you should sit down. You've been pacing back and forth for over an hour," she suggested which made Ichigo's eyes darken.

"Go finish your charts and mind your own damn business," Ichigo snapped which made the nurse's eyes widen as she jumped in surprise.

"Y-Yes sir," she replied before she ran away as he let out an aggravated sigh.

He should be ashamed of himself. The nurse didn't deserve to get snapped at - she hadn't done anything wrong. He made a mental note to apologize for his behavior later. He hoped that she wouldn't go around and tell anyone what he had done. Nurses gossiped just like old church ladies and if it got around... He didn't even want to think about that. If his father got wind of it, he was going to get pummeled to the ground and his father would go on and on about how he broke girls' hearts.

"Ichigo!" The young doctor didn't have time to react as something elbowed him into the ribs, making him yell out in pain. "How can you treat a beautiful girl like that? I thought I raised you better than that!" The voice continued as an arm wrapped around Ichigo's throat, pulling him close as the younger man tried to pry himself away from his father's death grip.

"Would you get the hell off of me?" Ichigo yelled in response as he pulled his father's arm away from his throat, quickly pulling it behind him as he kicked his father in the back which sent the surgeon to the ground. "You don t just jump your own son! How is that professional?"

"Daddy didn't mean to hurt you," Isshin said, getting up as he rubbed the his lower back. "You should learn not to treat women like that. It's a disgrace! I expect you to apologize to the poor nurse later on. Who knows what she is doing now? She's probably crying her eyes out wondering why Ichigo-kun is being so mean..." His voice trailed off as he glanced at his fuming son.

"Whatever," Ichigo breathed as he crossed his arms, averting his gaze from his father's, "How did it go?" he asked, hoping to get positive results.

"How did what go?"

"The surgery, dammit!" Ichigo yelled, his eyes widening in anger as a vein popped out on his forehead in annoyance.

"Ah, the auburn beauty? It went better than we thought it would," Ichigo let out a breath that he had been holding. "She's resting peacefully right now...just like an angel. You did good, son. Her breathing was regulated by the time we got her in the operating room," Isshin said as he placed his hand on his Ichigo's shoulder, his eyes filled with pride. "Care to see the life that you saved?"

"...Yeah," Ichigo replied as he stuck his hands into the side pockets of his pants, following his father down the hill towards the room that held the woman that both of them had saved.

* * *

"...and he was all, "Go finish your charts and mind your own damn business." and he had that ugly scowl on. I swear that he was going to attack me! I was just worried because he had been pacing for lord knows how long. If only he was more like Kurosaki-san...he would be so much more likable. I mean, last Christmas Kurosaki-san invited me over for dinner but before I could reply to the invitation, Doctor Kurosaki had dragged him away,"

"Who's being rude?" a voice interrupted the gossip making the group of nurses squeal and jump in surprise as they turned around to see a small woman with her back leaning against the wall with her small arms crossed over her chest.

She was shorter than most girls with short raven hair that layered right at the top of her shoulders with one bang that fell between a pair of violet eyes. The pair of black slacks and light blue shirt that she wore clung to her small figure as a name tag was pinned to the left side of her shirt.

"Ah, we were talking about...Doctor Kurosaki," one of the nurses answered as the group of girls watched the woman laugh softly as she pushed herself off of the wall, uncrossing her arms.

"Doctor Kurosaki... The striking good looking man that has a tolerance level of a five year old. What did he do now?" she asked, her eyes brightening as if she was eager to get the scoop on what had gone on with the doctor.

"Ms. Kuchiki, he was so rude...I was just trying to help. There's this new patient. I saw her myself because she had to go into surgery. The entire time, Doctor Kurosaki was pacing like it was the end of the world or something. When I told him that maybe he should sit down, he snapped at me for no reason!" the nurse exclaimed, hurt flashing across her eyes.

"Oh? There's a new patient. She must be from that hit-and-run that happened on Hiboshi street," Rukia replied, tapping her index finger against her chin in thought.

The nurses watched her as Rukia turned away from them, walking away slowly. Each of them looked at each other with confused expressions as they continued their gossip on the young doctor and the reason on why he was acting so harsh.

* * *

Beautiful wouldn't be the word to describe her. Gorgeous...alluring...fascinating. No words could come up in his mind that could define her beauty. He hadn't realized just how young and good looking this girl was; he had been focused on saving her life but now that he got a good look at her sleeping form...he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Her skin was back to its normal tone, still a bit pale but she looked healthier. Her copper hair fell around down her shoulders, her bangs covering her closed eyes as her chest raised up and down slowly. He didn't care about the bandages that covered her forehead or how her arm was in a cast. She looked like an angel that was sent from heaven itself.

Staring at her for a bit longer, his eyes widened as he realized what he was doing. Shaking his head, he turned to glance at his father who stood by him with his arms crossed. He was staring at Ichigo with a big grin on his face as if this whole situation was amusing to him.

"What are you smiling about, old man?" Ichigo muttered, trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake the sleeping girl.

"You were staring at her..." Isshin observed as his grin grew which made Ichigo start to feel uncomfortable. Every time his father smiled or got excited over something it was never in Ichigo's best interest.

"I was not," Ichigo argued, averting his eyes from his father as a small blush stretched across his cheeks as he closed his eyes. He was not fixing to have this discussion with his father – he refused.

"She is a beautiful woman...and she'll need a capable doctor to handle her..." Isshin's voice trailed off as Ichigo clenched his fist, "Alright, son...she's yours."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he turned to gawk at his father that had a clipboard in his hands as he overlooked the papers which probably was the girl's information.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, "You can't just spring this on me-" Ichigo was interrupted by his father's smile turning into a smirk.

"I could always ask Renji to be her doc-" Isshin was interrupted by Ichigo growling as he grabbed the clipboard away from his father.

"Give me the damn clipboard, I'll do it," Ichigo grumbled, glaring at his father.

"Well said, my son. Do me a favor and try not to kill her," Isshin replied which made Ichigo scowl as the surgeon walked out of the room, waving his hand as to say goodbye.

"Damn him..." Ichigo swore as he glanced down at the paper that held all her information. Pressing his finger against the paper, he let it glide down until it stopped right on her name.

_Orihime Inoue...huh? _Ichigo thought as he read more over her information. He knew that his father had something up his sleeve. He had an uneasy feeling in the deepest part of his gut and usually when he had that feeling, it was never good.

* * *

"Family members are so persistent...I tell them the reason and they ask why another hospital didn't tell them that. How the hell am I supposed to know? I don't work at that hospital," he grumbled as he made his way down the hallway, his pants in the side pockets of his faded jeans.

Pulling his hands out of his jeans and rolling the white sleeves of his lab coat to his elbows, he wondered where that new patient was and if she had survived the surgery. It had gone all around the hospital about some auburn haired beauty and he wanted to see the girl himself.

_Tch...this is unfair. How come Ichigo got to help the girl out? Where was I when the ambulance had come? Oh yeah...I was with the damn persistent family that doesn't have hearing, _he thought as he let out a heavy sigh, not wanting to get to his next patient.

Rubbing his eyes to get rid of the drowsiness that was trying to overcome him, he decided to go ahead and check on the new patient. Isshin had done the surgery so she was bound to survive it.

"Renji, there you are!" the doctor turned around, sticking his hands back in his pockets as he saw Isshin running up to him with a grin on his face.

_Speak of the devil, _Renji thought as he gave a small wave with his hand, letting the surgeon know that he had heard him.

"How did it go with the Massino's? What did they say? Will they give it a go for the surgery?" Isshin asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he awaited Renji's answer.

"They said they have to think about it. They're so damn stubborn. They kept complaining about the other hospital that they had gone to...that they didn't recommend this surgery. I really don't know why and I almost lost my cool with them," Renji replied, his eyes darkening as he remembered the woman that had gotten into his face. They better had be grateful that he had gone to anger management before he became a doctor.

"I see... We'll just have to wait for their answer, then. Have you seen Rukia around? I was planning on inviting her to dinner tonight but nobody has seen her around," Isshin said, stroking his beard in thought.

"Nope, haven't seen her since lunch when she threatened to castrate me," Renji replied, dryly as his lips formed into a scowl.

"Still threatening you, I see. Well, if you see her, tell her what I said," Isshin told him as he placed his hand on the man's shoulder, giving him a grin as he walked down the hallway.

Renji scoffed as he turned back around. He wouldn't see Rukia later. He was avoiding her at all costs. Ever since he had refused to buy her lunch and she threatened to castrate him, he wasn't too keen on seeing her again.

Shaking his head, he wondered why he put up with her. Probably because they had grown up together... Yeah, that was probably it.

Deciding to just check his last patient and go home, Renji walked further down the hallway only to notice that a door was cracked open.

Raising an eyebrow, he stopped to check it out. He cursed himself for being nosy just like Rukia but he couldn't help himself as he placed his hand on the door, pushing it open a bit to peer inside and what he saw was something that he didn't think he would ever see again.

* * *

Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he sat down in the chair that stood right by her bed. Propping his elbow on the armrest as he leaned his cheek on his hand, he continued to watch her. He wondered when she would wake up. A couple days...a week. He would give it a couple of days since she had just gotten out of surgery, but maybe she would surprise him.

He sighed as he shook his head, wondering what was wrong with him. She was just a patient, he shouldn't be watching her. He shouldn't still be in the room but he couldn't help himself. It was like she was begging him to stay in here with her. He didn't mind; it was better than heading home to get ready for dinner with his family. He wasn't ready to deal with another one of his dad's lessons.

Without thinking, he moved his hand away from his face and brushed her bangs out of her face with his fingertips. The bandage on her forehead needed to be re-bandaged but his thoughts on her wound quickly disappeared when he felt her soft her skin actually was. It was like touching a delicate flower and he removed his hand quickly, his cheeks growing hot.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so flustered over this girl? She's just a patient, dammit...just a patient, _Ichigo told himself as he closed his eyes, bringing his hand back to his face. His fingers still burned from her touch and it confused him even more. He had met beautiful women...tons of them. All the nurses here were attractive but he never did feel anything towards them. He wondered why this girl was different.

"I never would of thought someone like you would do that...I guess Rukia was right when she said that somewhere deep, deep down inside that ice cold thing you call a body lies a heart," Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he jerked around quickly only to have his chair lose balance and fall over backwards.

Renji winced as a crash sounded, signaling that the chair had hit the floor and had brought Ichigo down with it.

"W-W-What the hell are you doing here, Renji?" Ichigo demanded, getting up as his face rose in three different shades of red.

"I came to check out this new patient that all the nurses keep talking about and I see you here watching her like you're her lover or something," Renji replied, his lips forming into a smirk as Ichigo's face went another different shade of red.

"L-l-lover? What the hell are you talking about? I was just watching her. She's my patient, you bastard," Ichigo said, his eyes darkening as his fingers tightened around the clipboard that was still in one of his hands.

"How the hell did you get such a hot patient? All I get is old men and their families!" Renji complained which made Ichigo scoff before his lips turned into a devilish smirk.

"Old men suit you Renji," Ichigo told his co-worker as Renji growled, clenching his fists.

"What was that, you tangerine?"

"Tangerine? Don't even talk, you obsessed tattoo freak! The reason you get old men is because you scare the hell out of women and their children!"

"WHAT?" Renji roared as Ichigo set the clipboard on the chair, both of them rolling up their sleeves as they glowered at each other.

"You came at a good time, Renji. I've been wanting to pummel someone all day," Ichigo told him with an evil grin forming on his lips as Renji laughed, darkly.

"Let's go, tangerine."

"Don't call me that!" Ichigo yelled but before the two men could attack each other, there was a sigh and a hand hit Renji over the head, making the crimson haired doctor howl in pain as he grabbed his head in pain.

"Idiots," Ichigo put his fist down as he grimaced at who entered the room, "You two are still loud as ever."

"What the hell are you doing here? This isn't the break room. Scram," Ichigo ordered, his eyes narrowing down at Rukia but she was no longer in front of him. Glancing around, he found her standing by Orihime with her hand behind her back and her face was only a few inches away from the girl's face.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing, Rukia?' Ichigo demanded in a whisper as she turned to him with a smirk on her face.

"So this is the reason that you were all stressed and moody in the hallway!" Rukia whispered back, smirking even more as Ichigo blinked a couple times before scoffing and turning his eyes from her.

"What the hell are you talking about? I was not stressed," Ichigo argued but Rukia put her finger in the air, shaking it as if she was fixing to prove him wrong.

"I heard that you snapped at the poor nurse...something along the lines of..."Go finish your charts and mind your own damn business." Ichigo, that's so harsh. No wonder you can't find a woman," Rukia said as Ichigo put a hand over his eyes.

_Damn those nurses. Can't keep anything to themselves. Why can't people keep their damn mouths shut? _Ichigo thought.

"Anyway, you need to get some control. Who's the doctor of this girl?" Rukia asked, placing her hand on her hips.

"I am," Ichigo answered, dryly as he picked up the clipboard that he had set down. He was going to put the papers in his office and finish up tomorrow. He was tired and ready to go home.

"You're her doctor? She's going to die," Rukia said, bluntly as her eyes widened which made Ichigo's lips form into a scowl.

"Who asked you? I'm not the one that threatens my patients," Ichigo told her which made her huff, making her turn around as she crossed her arms.

"Sometimes drastic times call for drastic measures and-" Rukia was interrupted by a soft groan which made all three of them glance at the occupied bed.

Ichigo cursed himself for being loud. He had completely forgotten that he was still in the room with her. Damn both Rukia and Renji for trying to get under his skin.

"I think she's waking up..." Rukia observed which made Renji walk up to where her and Ichigo stood, looking over Ichigo's shoulder.

"No shit, she just made a groan. Ichigo you're too loud. Rukia was right, you need to learn to control yourself-" Renji was interrupted as Ichigo elbowed him in the face, sending him to the floor in pain.

"Shut your mouth," Ichigo whispered as he watched his patient open her eyes to reveal the most beautiful pair of gray eyes that he had ever seen.


	3. Momentary Encounter

**Summary**: Ichigo Kurosaki, a young doctor that keeps to himself. Inoue Orihime, a girl that gets caught up in an accident and loosing her memory. Together they go on the journey of getting her memory back only to face her dark pasts that continue to torment her.

**Disclaimer**: This is where I claim that I don't own Ichigo or Orihime. I don't own Bleach or their feelings in the matter, Kubo-sensei does~ I do not hereby claim this as my own or will make profit from it, this is all just a form of entertainment to kill my boredom. XD

**Notes**: Ehh, I was supposed to have this up hours ago but I had a super busy day today and no sleep kind of made me not feel well so I decided to take a nap...that ended up like a five hour one. D: I don't know what my body was thinking XD; but whatever. The next chapter will be up earlier I promise because I know those that are unpatient want it badly. XD; Also, an anonymous reviewer caught my attention and I'm sad I cannot write them back so I must do it here~ They asked why didn't I just upload everything all at once and my reason is because I don't want to spam everyone's inbox too bad, I know what it's like and I do not _like _my inbox full of unnecessary stuff XD; So that is why. :3 ...and I'm organized. I like each chapter to have it's theme...and yeah. Weird, I know -sulks-

**A/N: **aaannddd~ I'm almost to twenty reviews! Guys... thanks, I mean, really... Thank you for reviewing and telling me you loved this story... and that you want to see it until the end. You have no idea how happy that makes me. So thanks again! :')

* * *

**Temptations /_Chapter 3_/ ; Momentary Encounter**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo kept his gaze on the girl as she slowly opened her eyes to look up at him. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of gray he had ever seen. They weren't too dark nor too light; they were a calm gray color and just having her look at him made him feel at ease.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo to see that he hadn't looked away from the patient in the last few minutes that the girl had groaned. She knew that three people in the room would startle the patient and it could make her feel uncomfortable.

"So she's awake. That's a surpri-" Renji's voice trailed off as he noticed Rukia turning around and making her way out of the room. "Where are you going?" Renji demanded as Rukia looked up at him.

"Let's go. If there's too many people in this room, it could scare her. Let Ichigo do his job and we'll check in later," Rukia told him but Renji gawked at her like she had three eyes.

"Are you fucking serious? I want to-" Renji was interrupted as Rukia sighed and kneed him right in the crotch causing him to gasp in shock, crumbling to the floor in pain.

"You should have listened to me in the first place. When will you ever learn?" Rukia grabbed the back of his lab coat, dragging him across the tiled floor. "Just listen to me and you won't get hurt," Rukia said as she closed the door behind her.

Ichigo swallowed as he heard the door close behind him. He mentally thanked Rukia. She was right about if there were too many people in here; it could scare the girl and that was the last thing that he wanted. He watched as she slowly started to sit up, wincing in the process as she pressed a bandaged hand to her forehead.

"Don't move too quickly. You've got a couple of fractured ribs and you just had surgery. I'm surprised that you're already awake," Ichigo told her as he moved to the chair and sat down. He placed the clipboard that was in his hands on the table right beside the chair.

"W-Where am I?" she asked, her voice cracking as she tried to speak - it would take a couple of days for her voice to return normally due to the surgery.

"Karakura Hospital. There was an accident," he explained as he watched her look up at him again. He felt his heart beat faster as her silver eyes locked with his. They were full of questions and he would do his best to answer every one of them.

"An accident? I was in an accident?" she whispered, her eyes widening slightly in surprise.

Ichigo nodded as he glanced at the clipboard, "Yeah, a big one. It was a hit-and-run or that's what I heard. Inoue Orihime, is it?" he asked, his eyes flickering back to her face.

"Inoue...Orihime? Who is that?" she asked, tilting her head to one side as if she was the one that was confused and it caught him off guard. She didn't know her own name?

Narrowing his eyes at her, he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Can you tell me your name?"

"I...don't know. I can't remember..." her voice trailed off as she looked away from his intense gaze to her lap. He watched as she played with the edge of the sheet with her fingers as silence enveloped the room. She couldn't remember her own name.

"Do you remember anything? Anything before the accident?" he asked. He didn't want to bombard her with questions right after she had woken up but it was something that he needed to know.

"I don't know," she whispered as she laced her slender fingers together across the white sheet that covered her. "Everything is hazy...I can't remember anything. The only thing that I can see in my head is a man with dark brown hair."

"A man?" Ichigo questioned, raising an eyebrow. It could be a family member of hers. If she couldn't remember any of her family or friends, then there was no way to contact someone and tell them of her situation.

"Yes...he's very handsome. He's got a beautiful smile and...that's all I remember," she replied.

Ichigo pinched his lips together in thought as he leaned back into the chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He already knew that she had hit her head - that would explain the blood that he saw in her hair when the paramedics had brought her in. She had no brain damage but he didn't want to chance it. He would run some tests tomorrow to see how much she remembered of her past.

"Um...can I ask who you are?" her raucous voice interrupted his thoughts and he opened his eyes that he had unknowingly closed.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he replied, giving her a small smile. "I'm your doctor."

* * *

Renji huffed as he slid his hands deeper in the side pockets of his jeans as he searched for his name tag.

Women – he would never understand them. They were too complicated, too moody and too damn bossy. Shaking his head as he found his badge, he pulled it out of his pocket and slid it through the monitor in front of him before he pressed a few numbers on the keypad to clock out.

He wanted to figure out who that new patient was. Her name...how old she was and if she lived here or not. She was beautiful and it wasn't fair that Ichigo, who was famous for his ugly scowl and distancing himself from everyone, would be the one to take care of her.

It wasn't fair, dammit.

"A-Abarai-san...are you leaving already?" Renji turned around quickly to glance behind his shoulder to see one of the nurses behind him. Her black hair hung down her shoulders, framing her face as her jade green eyes stared innocently up at him.

"Yeah, it's been a long day. What about you, Kaori?" he asked, placing his badge back into his pocket.

"I-I'm on night shift tonight. I was just going to tell you to be careful on your way out. It's raining very hard outside," she told him, her cheeks flushing as he gave her a grin.

"Thanks for telling me. I'll make sure to be safe. You too, okay? Take it easy," Renji replied as he gave her a wave and started to walk away from her.

If more women were like her, the world would be a much safer place for men like him. Pressing his fingers to his temples, he tried to get rid of the headache that was trying overcome him. He would get home, get some food in his stomach and take a hot bath to soothe his aching muscles.

Closing his eyes, he wondered about Ichigo's unusual behavior today. He wasn't the kind of man to just stare at women and he wasn't one to brush bangs out of their eyes either. The image of Ichigo and that girl in the room was engraved in his mind. Something had flickered to life between them and he didn't like it...not one bit. Having a relationship with a patient would only end in misery and that made him grateful that he only dealt with older women and men.

He shook his head, opening his eyes. A couple years ago...he had made that mistake. He didn't want one of his friends to go through the same agony that he had gone through. They weren't exactly the best of friends but they watched each other's back when it was necessary.

_Well whatever. As long as he doesn't fall for her then everything will be alright_, Renji thought as he walked through the automatic doors that led outside.

* * *

Placing her feet on her desk, crossing her ankle over the other, she placed a small book in her lap as she flipped it open. Her violet eyes brightened as she read over the introduction, her pink lips forming into a big smile as she turned the next page. She still had an hour left and all of her patients were either asleep or at dinner so she could finally take it easy for the rest of her shift. She was grateful that she had gone downtown on her lunch break. She had been so excited to see the newest volume of her favorite manga series that she had bought it right away. Now as she lay in her chair, feet propped up on her desk and her door firmly shut and locked, she could read the latest volume of _Kinjirareta Ai_.

Rukia felt her stomach flip in all different directions as her heart started to race when she started to read the first page of her beloved manga. It was like this every time. The adrenaline rushed through her blood with each page she turned. Her eyes danced in excitement as one of her favorite characters entered the scene. To her dismay, the phone rang interrupting one of the crucial plot twists. Pulling herself out of her fantasy, she glanced at the company phone that sat on her desk next to a stack of papers. Glancing at the clock, she knew that she was still here at work and had to take responsibility of answering the phone call.

_Stupid people. They can't leave me alone for just one moment so I can read my manga! _Rukia mentally complained as she set her the small book on her desk, reaching up to pick up the phone and pressed it against her ear.

"Karakura Therapy. Kuchiki Rukia speaking," she answered, her voice going into a cheery tone as she leaned back in her chair, trying to not let out a sigh of frustration. Whoever wanted her help was going to have to wait until tomorrow, her manga was begging to be read and she was not one to ignore a manga.

"Rukia."

Her eyes widened as she pulled her feet from her desk and sat up straight in her chair. Her fingers clutched the phone tightly to her ear as she spoke almost automatically.

"Nii-sama," she greeted. Her throat became tight as her heart raced from the elegant sound of her older brother.

"Will you be working late tonight?" he asked, calmly.

"Actually no. I'll be getting off in about forty-five minutes. Did you need me to pick up anything before I return home?" she inquired before waiting patiently for her brother's response.

"No, that is fine. I will not be home tonight. My company has a conference in the States and I have been chosen to represent our building. I'm calling to inform you," he said. She carefully slipped a paper between the pages of her manga to mark her place before closing it.

"Thank you for telling me, Nii-sama. Do I need to do anything while you're away?" Rukia asked.

"Not at all. I must go. I will be home sometime tomorrow evening." His tone still formal, he hung up, leaving Rukia with a constant dial tone ringing in her ear.

"Nii-sama isn't going to be home tonight? That means I can read with no interruptions... Life is good," Rukia told herself as she glanced at the clock.

She could leave early. No one would ever notice and if anyone asked, she could always tell them that she was going to meet with her brother. Once she said something about her brother, everyone became eerily quiet and tended to go about their own business. She would admit that her brother could be intimidating and ever since Ichigo and her brother had met... her brother had never stepped into the hospital again.

Sighing as she shook her head, Rukia grabbed her book and placed it into her bag. Standing up, she slung it over her shoulder and walked out of her office. It was time to go get something for dinner and head home to read her manga with no interruptions. Yes, life was good.

* * *

"My doctor? Am I hurt or something?"

Ichigo stared at her like she had grown another arm. He wondered if she had noticed the cast on her arm, the bandages on her other arm, around her ribs and over her forehead.

"I already told you that you have a couple of fractured ribs along with some minor injuries. You had to undergo immediate surgery right after you were transported here," Ichigo explained as he placed his hands on his knees, watching as she looked away from him to her arm that was in a white cast. "You had internal bleeding so we had to act fast. Fortunately, we have one of the best surgeons in Japan here..." Ichigo's voice trailed off as she started to peel off her sheet to reveal bare legs that the hospital gown didn't cover. "W-what are you doing? Hey! Don't get out of bed! Your wounds-" he was interrupted as she pulled her legs over the edge of the bed to the floor. When she stood up, he was greeted with the sight of her bare back and colorful panties.

"I-I-Inoue-san, you can't just..." Ichigo's voice trailed off again as his face went to a brilliant shade of red from witnessing her underwear. He needed to get her back in bed, under the sheets and get the hell out of the room before he had a heart attack.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said as she started to limp to his dismay.

"Y-you can't move. Your injuries are still severe and... Dammit!" Ichigo cursed softly as he grabbed the sheet from the bed and walked around the bed as fast as he could, wrapping the sheet around her shoulders. "You have fractured ribs, Inoue-san. You can't just move around recklessly," he scolded her as she stared up at him, her bottom lip puckered out as if she was a child pouting.

"But I need to go..." she said and he let out a heavy sigh in frustration. This girl was going to be the death of him.

"Alright but you need to take it easy... I'll help you to the bathroom," he offered as he put an arm around her waist, his fingers clenching the sheet as he felt how small she actually was.

"No...I'm okay. I can do it myself-" she was interrupted by Ichigo grunting.

"Don't be absurd... Do you want to make your injuries worse?" he asked and she shook her head as he helped her walk towards the bathroom. As they started to walk, he noticed that with her free hand, she had grabbed the front of his shirt. Glancing down at her, he saw that she was looking straight ahead with a determined look on her face as she limped to the bathroom with him right beside her.

Pulling his arm away from her as they reached the door, she looked up at him and he felt his heartbeat race as their eyes locked. He wasn't supposed to feel this way about her – she was just a patient. He felt his palms start to sweat as she kept her gaze on him and then the next thing she did caught him completely off guard.

She smiled.

A beautiful angelic smile that completely melted his heart, stopped his brain from functioning and made his legs almost give out from underneath him. He hadn't seen a smile like that since his mother had been alive.

"Thank you," she whispered as she turned around and limped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Ichigo let out a breath that he had been holding as she leaned his back against the wall that was across from the door and pressed his hands into his face. He didn't know why but his heart wasn't slowing down nor was the butterflies in his stomach disappearing.


	4. Sleepy Promises

**Summary**: Ichigo Kurosaki, a young doctor that keeps to himself. Inoue Orihime, a girl that gets caught up in an accident and loosing her memory. Together they go on the journey of getting her memory back only to face her dark pasts that continue to torment her.

**Disclaimer**: This is where I claim that I don't own Ichigo or Orihime. I don't own Bleach or their feelings in the matter, Kubo-sensei does~ I do not hereby claim this as my own or will make profit from it, this is all just a form of entertainment to kill my boredom. XD

**Notes**: This was supposed to be up earlier... XD; but I had to go and do a facial with some friends :3 It was uber fun and I hope to do it again~ and...my exams are coming up ._.; poo. I don't want to study. I want to write and spazz and OMFG DID YOU SEE THAT SHIRO X ICHIGO ARE CANONZ? 8D; -new chapter guys- I...I just can't speak coherently right now.. my number one yaoi otp has now become canon... 8D;

* * *

**Temptations /_Chapter 4_/ ; Sleepy Promises

* * *

**

"I'm serious. He said something about some conference so I'm stuck home alone tonight and I'm having trouble on deciding what to eat for supper," the petite woman complained as she held her black cell phone in her hand and used her other hand to reach up for the bottle of soy sauce that was on the top shelf. "You can't be serious. You broke up with him again? Oh? He broke up with you? What's that all about?" she questioned as her violet eyes narrowed when her fingers couldn't reach the soy sauce.

_Damn. The one night when I need something and I can't even reach it. Curse my height! I don't have time for this. I still have to read my manga before the night is over. Maybe I should just get some fast food or something,_ Rukia thought as she sighed in defeat when she couldn't reach the bottle.

"Need some help?" a gruff voice came out suddenly causing her to scream and drop her phone. She turned around quickly as her eyes traveled upwards and met a pair of crimson ones.

"R-Renji? What are you doing here?" Rukia demanded as she breathed heavily with her hand across her heart as if to stop it from beating so fast.

"Nothing really. I just thought I'd come and restock my supply of ramen," he replied as he glanced down at the three boxes of ramen that he held in his arms.

"Again? How many times are you going to eat ramen? It has too much sodium in it. It's bad for your health," she told him as she bent down to pick up her phone that was now on the floor.

"Since when have you concerned yourself with my health?" Renji asked, raising an eyebrow at his childhood friend who sighed in reply.

"Since I decided that it was my job to take care of you. Do me a favor and make yourself useful. Grab me that bottle of soy sauce," Rukia demanded as she pointed up at the bottle that was on a shelf about three feet higher than her.

"Still a midget-" he was interrupted by a kick to his groin which made him double over in pain.

"Care to repeat that?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm good," Renji breathed as he stood back up, wincing at the pain that was throbbing in his lower region. She really knew how to kick and the worst place possible. "Why do you need this? Are you making something?" he asked as he reached for the bottle easily and handed it to her.

Rukia went to grab it but Renji held above her head, smirking. She narrowed her eyes as she grabbed for it again but he pulled it out of her reach again.

"Renji...I don't remember where me making dinner concerns you," Rukia replied, dryly as she grabbed for the bottle again and smirked in victory as she took it away from him.

"You're concerned about my health so I'm concerned about if you're going to burn Byakuya's house down or not," Renji said which made Rukia roll her eyes.

"That's my house too and I can cook perfectly fine, thank you. At least I don't cook things in the microwave still."

"What exactly are you making?"

She placed a hand on her hip as she shook the bottle of soy sauce in the air, smiling. "I'm making ohitashi. It's the favorite appetizer of the main character in one of my manga series that I'm reading so I wanted to try it. Do you want to join?" Rukia invited causing Renji's eyes to widen.

"You want me over for dinner? Sorry, I'd rather live," he responded as he remembered the intimidating brother that Rukia had.

"Just to let you know...Nii-sama isn't home. He had a conference meeting to attend to, so I'm alone for the night." Renji's eyes widened at the sound of her saying that she would be alone. It wasn't usual for Rukia to be alone. Byakuya was more of a father figure than a sibling; he had already threatened to kill him if he laid a finger on his beloved sister.

"Fine. I'll stay for dinner. But only because I want to see you cook something without burning it," Renji said which made Rukia grit her teeth in anger as he grabbed the bottle from her hands and walked off to the register to pay for their groceries.

* * *

_A small girl looked up at the man standing by her. His large frame towered over her as he held his large hand out to her. Her gray eyes stared at his hand for a minute before looking back at the scenery in front of her. There were different kinds of people in the ice skating park. Children like her, parents and couples._

"_Onii-chan. It's kind of scary. What if I fall?" she questioned as she looked back into her brother's gentle brown eyes. His smile widened as he bent down to be at eye level with her._

"_When have I ever let you fall? I'll never let that happen. Onii-chan will always protect you," he told her which made all the fear in her heart disappear._

"_Okay. As long as Onii-chan is with me..." Her voice trailed off as he picked her up and ignoring her protests, sat her right on his shoulders._

"_What do you see Orihime?" he asked as she laid her small hands on his head. His brown hair was soft like silk and as she let her fingers curl themselves around a few locks of his hair, she looked up at the sky._

"_Ah, Onii-chan! It's snowing!" Orihime yelled out,excitedly which made him laugh in response. "What does snow mean, Onii-chan? Why does it snow? What makes snow?" There was another laugh as she bombarded him with questions._

"_Snow is something precious. You never know when it will come and when it does, you should treasure it." he answered her which made her prop her elbow on his head as she cupped her small chin in her hand. "Orihime, you're like the snow to me," Orihime's eyes widened as she felt him glide across the ice and she wrapped her small arms around his neck. "You are precious and I will treasure you always."_

"She's the new patient?"

"She's so beautiful..."

"Why does Kurosaki-san fancy her so much? It's not fair!"

The voices rang through her head as she opened her eyes slightly, wondering where she was. Everything was white - maybe she was at a wedding. Normally everything was white at weddings. Glancing from the ceiling to the door across the room that was cracked open, revealing three women that were staring at her with different expressions. She smiled weakly at them and wondered what they were doing there. Perhaps she was the one getting married and they had come to give her their congratulations.

Her eyes widened when she heard someone say "What the hell are you doing?" and then there were gasps and screams as the women turned around and ran off.

Orihime's smile slowly vanished as she tried to sit up but to no avail. Her body was too exhausted to do anything. Looking down at the gown she wore, she noticed that it wasn't a beautiful gown like brides wore at weddings; it was a hospital gown.

_I was in an accident or that's what that man told me. How did I get into an accident? He said that it was some kind of hit and run...but why can't I remember? _she asked herself, silently as she blinked a couple times to wake herself up. It was hard to move her body and her head felt like something hard was pressing against it.

"Inoue Orihime, eh?" the same deep voice came again and her eyes widened as she turned her head quickly back to where the three women had been standing. Groaning softly, she held her head with her free hand. She had turned too quickly and the pain was increasing in her head.

"Got a headache? You hit your head pretty hard or that's what I was told,"

Orihime pulled her hand away from her face and looked up at the man that was staring down at her. He was just as tall as the orange-headed man except that he was a bit more built. He wasn't dressed as professionally - just a black tee and a pair of jeans underneath a lab coat and a white bandanna was tied around his forehead.

"Ah, my head does hurt. How did you know? Did you read my mind?" Orihime asked as she touched her throat. She didn't even recognize her voice. It kind of hurt to speak.

"Uh...no. You were clutching your head as if you were in pain. I was just assuming," he answered, rubbing the base of his neck as the room got caught in awkward silence.

"Are you my doctor? You look different than from the one before," Orihime whispered which caused the man to shake his head and cross his arms.

"Abarai Renji. I'm not your doctor but the man you know as your doctor is Ichigo. His dad told me to come check up on you. See if you needed anything...how you were feeling...etcetera." Renji replied as he sat in the chair that was right by her bed.

"His...father?"

"Ichigo's father is a surgeon. The same surgeon that operated on you. I gotta admit he's one of the best surgeons here. He's a little kooky but if you can manage ignore that fact, he's a pretty decent guy," Renji explained as he leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms back behind his head.

"I hope I can thank him someday," she whispered, looking back down at the white sheets that covered her.

"You'll see him eventually. He likes to go around and speak with everyone. He's pretty talkative unlike his son," Renji said, muttering the last part.

"Got something to say, Renji?"

Renji glanced behind him to see Ichigo glaring at him with one of his hands in the side pocket of his pants. Before Renji could reply, Ichigo walked up to them, glancing downwards at the auburn beauty.

"Seems you woke up. How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked.

"She had a headache when I came in...not that you were here to help her out," Renji taunted.

"I was busy."

"Too busy for your patient? That's-" Renji was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat and the two men looked down at Orihime to see her moving her uninjured arm in the air.

"P-please stop. It's fine. Headaches are normal, right? I'll be okay," she told them, giving them a weak smile as she looked up at Ichigo. She nodded her head at him as if to assure him that everything was okay which made the young doctor sigh.

"Headaches aren't normal. A headache is pain in the head that is caused by dilation of cerebral arteries or muscle contractions-" Renji was interrupted by Ichigo grunting.

"In other words, it's pain and pain's never a good thing, right?" Ichigo asked, giving her a small smile.

"Same thing," Renji muttered, crossing his arms as he tried not to gag at how gentle Ichigo was being.

"A-ah Abarai-san?" Renji opened his eyes that he had unknowingly closed to look at Orihime. "M-may I ask why you have tattoos as your eyebrows?"

Silence enveloped the room as Renji stared at her and Ichigo grinned like a madman.

"Pardon?" Renji asked, blinking in confusion. She was the first patient ever that had asked him why he had tattoos. Others just stared and whispered to their families or friends.

"A-ah, I apologize. I shouldn't of asked. I-It's just that they look so painful and um..." her voice trailed off as she looked down at her lap, her cheeks growing red in embarrassment.

"Nah, It didn't hurt a bit-"Renji was interrupted by a snicker and he glared at Ichigo. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You were crying like a baby or that's what Rukia told me. and Rukia tells me everything," Ichigo replied, his grin growing.

"You can kiss my ass," Renji said as he rolled up the sleeves of his lab coat. "You weren't there so you don't know. Stay out of my damn business!"

"It's not my fault that Rukia goes and tells me about your damn business. But if you wanna fight, I'll be happy to oblige, asshole," Ichigo replied, rolling his sleeves up as well.

"A-Ah! Don't fight please!" The cry made both men stop and look at the girl that was staring at them with wide, concerned eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I was just curious," Orihime said, waving her uninjured arm again. "If they weren't painful, then that's good. You must have a lot of stamina-" she interrupted herself as she covered her mouth with her hand, coughing harshly.

"Inoue-san?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed Renji's collar, much to the doctor's refusal and pulled him away from Orihime so he could get closer. "Are you alright? What hurts?" Ichigo asked as he plugged the stethoscope in his ears and pushed her gently so she could lay on the bed.

Running the stethoscope over her chest, he checked to see if her breathing was accurate. "I need you to take a deep breath, okay? Take a deep breath and hold it," he ordered as she nodded and did as he asked. "Alright, breathe out," Ichigo ordered again and she obeyed.

_Kurosaki-kun...has orange hair. It's kind of like mine but brighter_, Orihime thought. Before she knew what she was doing, she let her hand wander to his head and let her fingers run through his orange locks, "I've never met anyone that has this color of hair before."

"W-What?" Ichigo stuttered as he looked into her eyes. His face had an expression of surprise and she let a smile form on her lips.

"Your hair color... I've never seen anyone with such a bright color of orange for hair. I think it's pretty," Orihime complimented which made Ichigo's cheeks turn bright red. "How did you get such a color?"

"He fell in paint when he was a kid and his father could never get it to wash out," Renji explained with a grin spreading across his face.

"Shut up, Renji," Ichigo demanded as he glanced away from Orihime towards his co-worker. "I did _not_ fall into paint," he replied as he returned his attention to Orihime. "I was born with this hair color. Unfortunately, it's always the main object of people's jokes."

Pulling the stethoscope from his ears and letting it hang loosely around his neck, he gave her an assuring smile, "Your breathing is normal which is good. It's probably the effects of the surgery," he told her as he moved away but her hand grabbed on to his lab coat, pulling him closer.

Ichigo's face went through ten different shades of red as he felt Orihime press her face into his chest. "You smell really good... Kind of like strawberries," she murmured as she inhaled his scent.

"I-I-I-Inoue" he stuttered in a whisper, his brown eyes wide with shock as Renji stared with wide eyes as well. He had never known a woman to get that close to Ichigo and while it was amusing to see Ichigo in such a stupor, it was disgusting as well.

Ichigo turned to ask Renji for some assistance but to his surprise, Renji was already gone.

_That bastard. He just walks out without even saying anything, _Ichigo thought as he glanced back down at the girl who was clinging to him.

"I'm really...sleepy," Orihime said as she let go of him and laid back down on the bed, looking up at him.

"You woke up pretty early for just getting out of the surgery. Your body is probably exhausted. Get some sleep. I'll be back to check up on you later, alright?" Ichigo said, placing a hand on her head as she nodded, sleepily.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" Orihime asked as she closed her eyes and he couldn't help himself as he brushed her bangs out of her closed eyes.

"Yeah," he answered as he removed his hand, his cheeks growing warm at the sudden desire to touch her porcelain skin again.

"Promise?"

Ichigo pursed his lips together, pausing for a moment before answering, "...Yeah."


	5. I Swear

**Summary**: Ichigo Kurosaki, a young doctor that keeps to himself. Inoue Orihime, a girl that gets caught up in an accident and loosing her memory. Together they go on the journey of getting her memory back only to face her dark pasts that continue to torment her.

**Disclaimer**: This is where I claim that I don't own Ichigo or Orihime. I don't own Bleach or their feelings in the matter, Kubo-sensei does~ I do not hereby claim this as my own or will make profit from it, this is all just a form of entertainment to kill my boredom. XD

**Notes**: OMG DON'T KILL ME. XD I haven't updated in like three days when I promised to upload a chapter each day. Gomenasai~ I've been uber sick lately, working and then I won't be able to upload that much this weekend because I'll be at my best friend's. :3 Never fear, we'll get there, haha. Thank you for all the kind reviews and just yeah. You really make my day guys! I'll try to post the next chapter later tonight when I return home but no promises ;_; it seems I can never do what I promise haha. Heh...Eh... *insert random silence* Oookaay, onwards to the chapter! XD;

* * *

**Temptations /_Chapter 5_/ ; I Swear

* * *

**

It wasn't that he hated his family. He loved his family very much. From his loving yet mentally unstable father to his beautiful twin sisters and his annoying brother-in-law.

"Onii-chan! You made it!" the excited voice of his younger sister cried out as he felt small arms encircle his waist as she embraced him tightly.

"I'm home," Ichigo replied as Yuzu pulled away, looking up at him and giving him a big smile.

"What are you doing just standing there? Let me help you with your jacket. It's been forever since we had a family dinner!" Yuzu said as she grabbed her older brother's tan hoodie and started to pull it off of him.

_We just had one last month... _Ichigo thought as he helped Yuzu pull off his jacket and watched as she hung it on the coat rack that sat right by the door.

"Come on, Onii-chan. I baked some of your favorite foods tonight!" Yuzu told him as she grabbed his forearm and dragged him into the living room. As much as he loved his family, there was always one member of the family that annoyed him. That member of the family did everything in his power to make his life a living hell and that person just happened to be sitting in the recliner with his feet propped up and his arms behind his head.

"Ichigo's here, everyone!" Yuzu announced which made everyone in the room turn towards them.

"Well, if it isn't Ichigo. I haven't seen you since the last family dinner."

Ichigo glanced at the dark haired beauty that laid across the love seat, her bare feet hanging over the arm rest as her head was propped up against a couple throw pillows. She had a smirk stretched across her face as Ichigo glowered down at her.

"I've been busy," he replied, dryly as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows.

"You're _always_ busy," Karin complained as she sat up, placing her hands behind her to balance her weight as her brother scoffed at her.

"I'm a doctor. It's what I do. How's the team going?" Ichigo asked, placing himself in the recliner across from her.

"I got a couple newbies and they're all whiny. It almost makes me want to gag. I give them two more weeks before they bail," Karin replied, lying back down with a grin.

"You've always liked to cause pain," Ichigo said as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. It was nice to relax and not have to worry about nurses getting into his business or patients trying to get on his last nerve.

His eyebrows furrowed as his mind traveled to a certain copper haired patient of his. He wondered how she was doing. She was probably asleep. It was getting late. Opening his eyes, he glanced at the clock that sat on the wall. It was getting close to eight o'clock.

_Why the hell am I worried about her? She's fine and she's just a patient. If anything happens, the nurses will inform me when I get back in the morning, _Ichigo thought as he covered his eyes with his hand.

"I heard that tangerine's got the hots for older women now."

Ichigo removed his hand from his face as he glared at the boy that had been silent up until now. "I already told you. It's Ichigo," the doctor said through gritted teeth.

"Actually, she's quite young and very beautiful!"

Both men turned their eyes from each other to see Isshin walking into the living room from the kitchen with a pink apron tied around his waist.

"Dad," Ichigo groaned which made Isshin's grin grow, "Would you please put something on that's a bit more manly? You're an embarrassment to the family," Ichigo finished as he looked away, clearly disgusted.

"But Ichigo! Doesn't Yuzu's apron look good on your father? Pink is a manly color!" Isshin cried out, his eyes shining with pride as Ichigo scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Man...my gay brother-in-law is hitting on older women and my father-in-law is wearing a pink apron. Nice," Jinta replied dryly as he opened his eyes to stare at Ichigo whose eyes flashed murderously.

"I _am not _gay," Ichigo said, flatly as he narrowed his eyes. "And I am not hitting on older women. I don't know what the old man is talking about."

"Ichigo! Don't you dare deny what is forming between the two of you!" Isshin yelled, pointing a finger at his son who raised an eyebrow.

"Forming? What the hell are you talking about...? If you're talking about the girl that you put me in charge of then you better shut up before I shove my fist in your mouth," Ichigo threatened.

"Did you say young and beautiful? There's no fucking way-" Jinta was interrupted by a pair of fingers grabbing his cheek as he howled in pain.

"No language in daddy's house, Jinta-kun," Yuzu said gently as she let go of Jinta's cheek and kissed it before walking towards the kitchen.

Jinta scowled as he rubbed his cheek, a blush forming on his cheek as he looked away, obviously embarrassed.

"She's right..._Jinta-kun_," Ichigo teased, a grin forming on his lips as Jinta gave him a murderous look.

* * *

"_I'm sorry that I can't answer your call. If you would leave a brief message, I will return your call as soon as possible. Thank you."_

"Why isn't she picking up? It's been two days, already," a woman muttered as she tapped her fingers against the dark wood of her dining table. Hitting the "end" button on her cell phone, she set it on the table. It had been longer than forty-eight hours since she had seen her baby cousin and it was beginning to bother her.

_Where could Orihime be? It's been two days and she hasn't answered her phone. She told me that she would be at home when I returned but I haven't seen her at all, _Matsumoto thought as she pressed her hands into her face, sighing deeply. Something was wrong. She could feel it.

"Still hasn't answered?" a soothing voice interrupted her thoughts as a pair of lips murmured against her neck which made Matsumoto's pink lips form into a small smile.

"Nothing yet. I know she can be a clumsy girl but she knows to always answer her phone," Matsumoto replied as the person's lips traveled down her neck to her collarbone as his fingers ran down her arms causing a shiver to go up her spine. "I think I might have to get the police involved, Gin."

"The police... I never did like them," Ichimaru replied as he propped his elbow on the surface of the table, leaning his cheek against his hand as he stared at his wife.

"You've never liked authority either," Matsumoto teased as she propped both of her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her folded hands as her blue eyes gazed into his dark red ones.

"_This is Akuri Shizowa reporting about the hit-and-run accident that happened on Hiboshi street two days ago. A female was struck behind by an unknown vehicle and was abandoned at the scene. There were no bodies found other than the woman that was immediately transported to Karakura Hospital..."_

"Another accident, eh?" Ichimaru questioned, turning around as his eyes glanced to the full screen television that hung on the wall in the living room.

"I'm not surprised. There's been a lot of accidents happening lately," Matsumoto replied, her eyes turning to the television as well.

"Paramedics have told us that the young woman is in her early twenties and is now recovering in the Karakura Hospital. Getting back to..."

The new reporter's voice trailed off as they showed the young woman being pulled onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. Matsumoto's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Rangiku!" Ichimaru's voice called out as he moved to catch her from falling backwards, his eyes staring into her shocked ones. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Gin...that woman. It's Orihime!"

* * *

"Is there anything else I can do for you? Are you comfortable enough?"

"No," Orihime answered, wincing as the pain in her throat increased from speaking. "I'm alright. Thank you."

"Okay. If you need anything, just press that button and one of us will come and assist you," the nurse told her as she patted Orihime's hand, leaving afterwards.

As Orihime heard the door shut softly, she closed her eyes and laid back down. The sound of the rain beating against her window from outside was comforting. She didn't know why hearing the rain made her feel at ease...it just did. Perhaps something happened in her past dealing with the rain... She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember anything. She wondered if she had any kind of family or maybe any friends. If she had anyone that cared for her, wouldn't they be here with her?

Letting out a soft sigh, she opened up her eyes slightly as sadness filled her heart. She didn't know what to do. The dark brown haired man was engraved in her mind but his face was blurry. She couldn't tell the color of his eyes or if he wore a smile. In the dream that she had, there was a small girl with the same hair color as her. She had even been called "Orihime", which was her name. She wondered if the small girl had been her and she was dreaming of a memory of her past. She had called that man Onii-chan so did that mean she had a brother?

"My head hurts," she whispered as she closed her eyes again, trying to clear her thoughts. It was like something was keeping her from remembering anything else and if she tried to uncover any memories for too long, she would get a terrible headache.

"_Karakura Hospital. There was an accident," _Orihime's eyes widened at the familiar deep voice that rang through her head. _"Yeah, a big one. It was a hit-and-run or that's what I heard."_

That man...the one with the bright orange hair. He had said that she had been in an accident. He hadn't told her anything else and her mind begged to know more. She wanted to know who she was and where she had come from.

Clutching the sheet with her uninjured hand, she closed her eyes tightly. Even with the rain beating steadily down outside to give her comfort, she couldn't help but feel alone. She didn't know what she was going to do after the hospital let her go once she got to perfect health. Where would she go?

"You're awake already?"

Orihime opened up her eyes at the same deep voice that had been in her head. She looked up to see the same orange haired doctor walking up to her with a slight scowl on his face and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Y-yes," she stuttered in a whisper as her eyes observed him.

She hadn't noticed how perfect his body actually was. The long sleeves of his black shirt were rolled up to his elbows and his shirt clung to his chest, showing how built his body really was. She watched as he slid one of his hands in the side pocket of his faded jeans and took a few steps towards her.

"I didn't think you'd be awake just yet. You were passed out when I left... How do you feel?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed the back of his head, staring down at her.

"I'm feeling better than ever. I should be able to get out soon!" Orihime said, forcing a bright smile on her face as she pumped her fist in the air and winced afterwards.

"Hey, be careful," Ichigo ordered as he placed himself in the chair by her bed. "You're injuries are still pretty bad and I'm sorry to say but you won't be getting out of here as soon as you think."

Orihime let her hand fall back to the sheets, averting her gaze to the edge of the bed. She didn't want to stay here. She wanted to go back home...to where she belonged. She wanted to see the family that loved her. She wanted to see her friends again, but she didn't even know if she had family or friends to begin with.

"How long?" she whispered which made Ichigo cross his arms over his chest as he leaned back in the chair.

"Normally for fractured ribs, it takes about six to eight weeks-" he was interrupted by a soft gasp. "I told you it would be awhile. What you need to worry about is getting better and nothing else." Ichigo finished.

Orihime let out a defeated sigh as she laid back down, closing her eyes. It would take almost two months for her to get better. She didn't want to stay here and get better. She wanted someone here with her, someone that loved and cared about her.

"Kurosaki-san, why can't I remember anything about my past?" Orihime asked, opening her eyes.

"Starting tomorrow, we'll run some tests and figure it out. I think you may have amnesia." Ichigo explained.

"Amnesia?"

"Partial or total loss of memory, usually resulting from shock, psychological disturbance, brain injury or illness," Ichigo started. "I'm thinking that either you hit your head pretty hard or it could be a result of the shock your body experienced in the accident." "

"Memory loss...that's why I can't remember anything. I can't remember who he is...I can't remember if I have friends or family..." her voice trembled as it trailed off and Ichigo's eyes widened as a couple tears fell down her pale cheeks. "What am I going to do if I don't remember who I am or where I come from? What if I never get my memory back? What am I going to do, Kurosaki-san I-" She was interrupted by him grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll help you. I'll help you get your memories back, I swear." Ichigo said, his eyes meeting hers. His eyes were full of determination and she gave him a weak smile as more tears filled her eyes. "...and call me Ichigo," he whispered, giving her a soft smile in return.


	6. Knocking On Wood

**Summary**: Ichigo Kurosaki, a young doctor that keeps to himself. Inoue Orihime, a girl that gets caught up in an accident and loosing her memory. Together they go on the journey of getting her memory back only to face her dark pasts that continue to torment her.

**Disclaimer**: This is where I claim that I don't own Ichigo or Orihime. I don't own Bleach or their feelings in the matter, Kubo-sensei does~ I do not hereby claim this as my own or will make profit from it, this is all just a form of entertainment to kill my boredom. XD

**Notes**: So...freaking...tired .-. I think my head is tilting side ways while writing this... I need a freaking vacation haha. Okay, well, next chapter is here just like I promised... so give me a cookie? haha, oh I'm an oatmeal cookie now o.O; My little sister said we were tough cookies and she proclaimed herself as chocolate chip. DX; how dare she. I'm the sweet one! DD: Naw, but I'm oatmeal. XD; How uh...interesting. I like oatmeal so it's all goooood. Random but... that's coppy for you. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter! :'D

* * *

**Temptations /_Chapter 6_/ ; Knocking On Wood**

**

* * *

**

"What?" The petite woman shrieked as she clutched the book tightly. Her violet eyes were wide with disbelief as her lips were slightly parted in shock. This couldn't be happening. It was impossible. "How can this be? I was sure that he liked Tomoya and not Fumi! This..." her voice trailed off as she flipped the page only to slam her manga against the surface of her desk. "I cannot accept this!" she yelled in anger as she crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

Propping her feet on her desk, she crossed her ankles with a huff as she closed her eyes. She needed to control her emotions. Surely he couldn't like Fumi. Tomoya had already declared her love for him and still he was looking the other way. The wrong way!

"Ridiculous," Rukia muttered as she opened her eyes slightly, her eyes brimming with tears. "Tomoya has always been by his side, no matter what, she always stayed by his side and Fumi just came into his life. How could he be so stupid and not realize that Tomoya is the one for him?" she questioned as she felt her anger rising.

"Oi," the voice came out of nowhere and it made the young therapist look up to see her door opening to reveal a orange-haired man walking through with a scowl engraved on his face.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" she asked as a vein appeared on her forehead. She did not want to associate herself with anyone at the moment especially the short-tempered doctor that caused trouble everywhere he went.

"I don't knock," was his reply and it made her roll her eyes.

"You need to learn. One day you're going to get in trouble by it and I'm not going to be there to help pull you out," Rukia told him as she lifted her legs off of her desk, dropping them to the floor as she propped her elbows on the surface of her desk, her chin leaning against her hands. "It's not hard really. All you have to do is put your hand against the door and beat it...gently. Knowing you, you might break the door down."

"Shut up. I didn't come here to get lectured by someone that's shorter than me," Ichigo replied, flatly as he narrowed his brown eyes at her.

"Do you want to get pummeled? I may be short but I can cause pain very quickly," Rukia said as she smirked up at her friend.

"Whatever. I need to talk to you," Ichigo made his way towards her and planted himself in one of the leather chairs that sat in front of her desk. "It's about my patient."

"I'm not helping you until you ask nicely." Rukia responded, grabbing her manga as leaned back against her chair, propping her feet back up on her desk. She sat the manga gently in her lap and Ichigo felt his eye twitch as she started to read thus ignoring him.

"Don't be a bitch, Rukia," he said as the petite woman in front of him turned a page, still ignoring him. "Rukia..." Ichigo growled in annoyance at how immature his co-worker was being. These actions of hers were normal but he was not in the mood to deal with her childish attitude at the moment. "Don't ignore me."

Rukia replied by opening her mouth to let a yawn escape as she turned the page which caused the short-tempered doctor to grit his teeth in annoyance.

Clenching his fists that lay on his knees, he quickly stood up and grabbed the manga that was in her hands. She let out a gasp as he closed the book with a loud noise and dropped it to her desk. "Listen here, I didn't come here to be ignored. I have some important things to go over with you that have to deal with my patient and your job."

"...and didn't I tell you that I'm not helping you at all until you ask nicely. You can't just barge in and demand assistance. You may not have a girlfriend that keeps you in line but I'll go to hell before I let you do what you want," Rukia replied dryly as she grabbed her manga but a hand planted itself on top of hers.

Violet eyes narrowed at brown eyes as a line of electricity sparked between them. "Let go of my manga," Rukia told him as her voice grew deeper. She wasn't going to play around when it came to her manga.

"Not until you do your job," Ichigo told her, refusing to back down. He wasn't one to run away from a fight and he definitely was not going to let the woman in front of him, that was glaring at him murderously, have her way.

Rukia pressed her lips together tightly as she put her other hand on Ichigo's hand which caused the young doctor to place his free hand on hers.

"You're such a jerk," Rukia said as Ichigo kept his gaze on her and she let her lips turn upward into a small smirk. "Fine, I'll help you," she agreed.

As Ichigo grinned, his grin disappeared as quick as it had reappeared when Rukia's hand came in contact with his face causing him to let go of her manga and fall right back down in the chair that he had placed himself in just moments earlier.

"What the hell, Rukia?" Ichigo yelled, angered at the fact that she had slapped him.

"That's what you get for placing your impure hands on my dear manga," Rukia replied as she grabbed the manga and glided her fingers across the cover as if she was wiping dust off of it. "Are you alright? I'm sorry that I have such a reckless, ignoramus and deficient friend that handled you in such a way. I hope you will forgive me..." Rukia's voice trailed off as she hugged the manga to her chest as if it was a person that she was taking care of.

"Give me a break," Ichigo muttered as Rukia placed the book in her bag and propped her elbows on the surface of her desk, leaning her chin on her hands with a frown stretching across her lips.

"Now, what is so important about this patient and it better be good for you acting the way you did."

"Acting the way I did? You were the one-" Ichigo interrupted himself as Rukia gave him a glare of ultimate death which caused him to sigh heavily. "Whatever. I just need you to run some tests on my patient. I think that she may have amnesia. She can't seem to remember anything dealing with the past. When I told her name to her, she was surprised. Well, maybe surprised isn't the word but she didn't know what her name was. Since you're a therapist and it's your job to do this kind of stuff, I was wondering if you could help me out and do it first thing tomorrow," Ichigo finished as his eyes grew serious.

"I've never seen you so serious about a patient. It's scary," Rukia said as she leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"Would you shut up? No one asked for your comments, dammit. I'm always serious when it comes to my patients," Ichigo replied, dryly as his eyes narrowed. If there was someone that was as bad as his father when it came to meddling into other people's business, preferably his, it was Rukia.

"Maybe it's a good thing that she doesn't remember anything."

Rukia's response surprised Ichigo as his eyes grew wide. He wasn't expecting that out of Rukia. He didn't understand her words. Not remembering your past or anyone that was linked to it was a good thing? He had seen the torment that the girl was having to go through. She didn't know any of her family, none of her friends. There was no proof that she existed in this city and for some reason, her tears and the trembling of her voice, worried him.

"What are you talking about? Memories are important. It's what makes the person what they are," Ichigo said, whispering the last part as he looked down, his eyes softening. Memories were what made people. Memories of good times and bad times. He didn't understand how losing your memory could be a good thing.

"I wonder if you could get her to fall in love with you. She's really good-looking. It might just work if another man doesn't sweep her off her feet but your charm isn't really... How do I say it? Charming?" Rukia said as she tapped her chin thoughtfully, her eyes growing intense.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as Rukia went on muttering things to herself like he wasn't in front of her. He hated it when people talked about him as if he wasn't around. It really pissed him off.

"Would you give it a rest? I'm not here to charm people. This is my job and I refuse to be a part of one of your stupid schemes," Ichigo said as he stood up, turning around to walk out the door but the sound of laughter rang through his ears.

Daring to glance behind him, he saw that Rukia had a smile on her face. "Just what are you smiling about?" he demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll go see her tomorrow morning. You're so easy to rile up. So easy that sometimes it takes out the fun of trying to get you upset," Rukia told him and Ichigo replied by storming out and slamming the door behind him.

"Ichigo. Ichigo. You're falling for her and you don't even realize it," Rukia murmured as silence enveloped the room. She clapped her hands excitedly as she stood up, her eyes sparkling with emotion. Yes, things finally were going to get interesting.

* * *

_A scream echoed through the large house as the sound of a slap was heard and there was crying afterwards._

"_You brat! I wish you would of died along with your mother. You're useless!" a yell came out as another sound of a slap was heard and then a sound of whimpering. "You can't take the pain huh? You're stupid just like your mother! I guess I didn't kick her hard enough...damn. If I had, maybe you wouldn't of been born and I wouldn't have to deal with you! You're a mistake and a waste of my time."_

"_D-Daddy..." the whimpering continued as a small hand reached out towards the man that was currently abusing her. "I'm sorry for making a mess. I...tripped and grabbed the tablecloth on accident. I-I'm sorry," the child apologized as tears fell down and stained her pale cheeks. Her cheeks were red not from crying but from the slaps that the man in front of her had given her. Her lip was busted as blood dripped down her chin and one of her eyes was slowly turning black._

"_Sorry? Sorry is all that you can say? That's what your mother said all the time. That's what she said when she died and left me with something that is not even useful," the older man said as the child in front of him let tears roll down her cheeks. Her auburn hair wasn't long but cut in odd ways as if someone had attacked her with a pair of scissors._

"_Get out of my sight," he ordered and the child nodded slowly as she turned to crawl away. She couldn't stand up because she had tripped and somehow her leg wouldn't work. An adult would know that her leg was broken but the child didn't have a clue. All she knew was that she had upset her father and that was unforgivable._

"_I told you to get out of my sight. You're not moving fast enough," her father said as he grabbed her arm and there was a cry of pain as he dragged her back towards her room._

Opening her eyes slightly, she felt wetness on her cheeks which caused her eyes to open fully in alarm. She hadn't realized that she had been crying and as her fingertips touched her cheeks, she felt the tears freely flowing.

_Why... Why am I crying? It was just a dream. A dream of a child and her father abusing her. Why am I dreaming of something like that? _Orihime questioned as she used her fingers to wipe away her tears as she sniffed. She shouldn't be crying over something small like a dream. She felt as if she knew the man that was abusing the small girl but his face was still blurry. The only thing that she could catch glimpses were his dark brown hair and glasses. Perhaps it was a good thing that she didn't know the man. He looked violent, someone that would cause pain just for his own enjoyment.

"So, you're finally awake."

The voice caused the auburn beauty to squeal in surprise as she flinched, looking to her left to see the person sitting in the chair was someone that she had never seen before. She had only talked to the two men that looked like they were about to beat each other but the woman in front of her caused her to feel at ease. Her violet eyes had a gentleness to them and her porcelain skin was like the moon reflecting off of her skin. Her black hair hung right at her shoulders, the layers falling past them and one bang fell in the middle of her eyes. She looked beautiful and didn't look like she belonged in the hospital.

"I'm sorry to alarm you. My name is Kuchiki Rukia and I'm this hospital's therapist or that's what they like to call me," the woman gave her a gentle smile as she leaned forward, propping her elbows on her legs that were folded underneath her petite body. She didn't look stiff or out of place, sitting in the chair. She looked comfortable as if she were at home, watching television. "You're Inoue Orihime, right or that's what Mister I-know-it-all says."

"Mister I-know-it-all?" Orihime asked, confused. She had no idea who the young woman was talking about.

"Your doctor. That brainless nut that has a short fuse. The one with the abnormal orange hair? I told him one time that he could get a job being a stop light and he didn't talk to me for a whole week. He's idiotic but he can hold grudges," Rukia explained as she let out a sigh and leaned back in the chair, resting her arms on the armrests. "In my opinion, you're beautiful. You're the perfect match for Mister I-don't-have-feelings-because-I-want-to-be-cool. What do you say?"

"M-Match?" Orihime stuttered, her cheeks turning pink. The young doctor with orange hair suddenly invaded her mind and his soft smile made her heart flutter. That had been the first time that he had smiled in front of her and she couldn't help but feel at ease about it.

"He's reckless. No sense of humor and has a tolerance of a four year old," Rukia went on as a smile stretched across her lips. "Well, you probably knew that already. I heard him and Renji had a little fight here in this room. Idiots. They are always at each other's throats for no particular reason."

"I thought that they had wanted to hurt each other..." Orihime murmured as she looked back down at her sheets, wondering why they were talking about her doctor and the other doctor that had tattoos as eyebrows.

"They're always like that. Anyways, you're wasting your breath if you try to stop them. They always fight and I mean always," Rukia said, shaking her head.

"How do you know Abarai-san?" Orihime asked, causing Rukia to glance at her as she leaned back in the chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We kind of grew up together. I first met him when I was a freshman in high school. He was such a hot-headed man back then, hell, he still is pretty hot-headed. Just like your carrot-top. I swear that they could be related..." Rukia's voice trailed off as she pulled a bottle of water from the bag that she had brought with her. "First time I met Renji, I threatened to castrate him."

"C-Castrate?" Orihime blurted out, eyes wide in horror.

"Don't be so surprised. Renji and I deal with each other like that," Rukia explained and she was caught off guard as Orihime's softened and a warm smile fell on her lips. "What?" she asked as she took a drink from her bottle.

"It sounds like you're in love with Abarai-san..."

Rukia suddenly spit out her water, choking on it.

"K-Kuchiki-san! Ah, I'm sorr-" Orihime was interrupted by the sound of a knock against her door and both of them looked towards the door to see a familiar orange haired doctor come in.

"Hey Inoue. You ready to go-" Ichigo interrupted himself as he caught Rukia staring at him. Her dark purple eyes were staring up at him and her lips parted in a slight O. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"You just knocked..."

"No shit, sherlock."

"You just knocked on a door."

"Yeah, so?"

Ichigo and Orihime were both surprised as Rukia jumped to her feet, pointing an accusing finger to her co-worker. "What the hell, Ichigo? You've never knocked on my door! Not once in four years! Then, when this girl shows up, you knock on her door?" Rukia exclaimed, her eyes glaring as she crushed the water bottle in her hand.

"Shut up. You're annoying," Ichigo told her as he pinched his lips together, a scowl engraving itself on his face. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"I'm talking with your patient."

"You were supposed to do that yesterday!"

"I got busy," Rukia said as she crossed her arms over her chest, closing her eyes and sticking her nose in the air.

"Doing what?" Ichigo asked, narrowing his eyes.

Orihime watched the two with amazement. If Ichigo had black hair just like the woman that was arguing with him, she would of assumed that they were related. They acted just like siblings.

"I don't remember where that's any of your business, Ichigo."

"So you can meddle in other people's business but when it comes to yours, you want privacy? That's bullshit, Rukia!" Ichigo said, his eyes flashing with annoyance as Rukia huffed.

"U-Um...Kurosaki-kun?"

The interrupted caused the two fighters to glance at the woman who was staring at them with worried eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun? How adorable," Rukia replied as she glanced at Ichigo to see his cheeks turning pink. "So...you've moved to -kun instead of -san? You two are perfect for each other-" Rukia was interrupted as Ichigo grabbed her upper arm, pulling her out of the room as he muttered curses underneath his breath. "Hey! What are you doing? I wasn't done talking to her-" Rukia was interrupted again as Ichigo shut the door in her face.

"Damn that nosy woman," Ichigo breathed as he turned around to see that Orihime was staring at him. Brown locked with gray as Ichigo's throat became tight. He didn't know what it was but the way she stared at him, it was making his heart beat a bit faster. "Sorry about that. She's the hospital therapist, a nosy therapist but sometimes she does know how to do her job. She was supposed to come see you yesterday but..." his voice trailed off as he tried to pull his gaze from hers but he found it hard to do. Her eyes were gentle and warm – much like his mother's.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo blinked a couple of times before he realized that Orihime was calling out his name, her eyes flashing worry for her doctor as he shook his head to get a hold of himself.

"Sorry...did you say something?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head as he felt his cheeks grow warmer. He mentally cursed himself for being so embarrassed over one girl. This was his patient that he was talking to. He shouldn't have a fast-beating heart, a tight throat and his cheeks shouldn't be turning red.

"I was saying that Kurosaki-" Orihime was interrupted as Ichigo's lips turned upward into a frown.

"What did you just call me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...I called you Kurosaki-kun. Is there something wrong?" she asked as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Ichigo?" Ichigo asked as he made his way back to her bed, sticking his hands into the side pockets of his lab coat.

"B-But..." she trailed off as her cheeks flushed when she averted her gaze from his. "You're my doctor and..." she let her voice trail off again as she glanced back up at him and they both looked away quickly, crimson flashing across both of their cheeks.

"Fine. Call me Kurosaki-kun," Ichigo muttered as he closed his eyes, trying to figure out a way to calm his beating heart and wipe the blush from his cheeks. He didn't understand the emotions that were going through him right now. He had never felt this way about any girl before. It was weird and it was frustrating him. He wanted to know what made Orihime different from every other girl that he had communicated with. "Anyways-" Ichigo was interrupted as a loud growl came out of nowhere causing the doctor to glance at her with big eyes as Orihime's blush darkened.

The room stood still for a moment before Ichigo asked, "Was that...?" and she replied by laying a hand on the back of her head, laughing nervously.

"I guess I'm kind of hungry..." she mumbled as she looked shyly up at Ichigo who had an eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun..."

"Eh, it's fine. You don't have to apologize. What about I take you to the cafeteria to get something to eat and then we're head to get your CAT scan?" Ichigo asked, taking his hands out of his pockets.

"CAT scan?" Orihime questioned, tilting her head to one side.

"It's sort of like an X-ray but instead of just seeing outlines of your bones and organs, we can see your insides as well. It will help us figure out what kind of amnesia you have and how to help you."

"How do you do that?"

"Well, when we get there, you'll lay on a narrow table. Normally, we call it the examination table. Once we've got you comfortable, the table will go in this tube. Once you get inside, there's x-ray's on each side of you that rotate around you. It will help us figure out what's going on with your head," Ichigo explained.

"We?" Orihime asked and Ichigo scratched his cheek as he tried to avert his gaze from her stare but for some reason, he couldn't. Her eyes were very entrancing.

"Me and the radiologist. He's the one that will be operating the machine. Don't worry, he's one of the people that actually does his job around here," Ichigo told her, muttering the last part to himself. _Unlike a nosy raven haired brat and her hot headed slave_, he thought, scowling.

"Are you sure it's not a scan about cats? A cat's not the radiologist is it?" her question made him question her sanity. She couldn't be serious. "Because cats are very smart and sneaky. They might take over my brain while I'm in there and you'll never know because the cat that's supposed to be operating this machine might be the leader and he would be deceiving you and then-" Orihime was interrupted as Ichigo placed the back of his hand against her forehead. "Huh? Kurosaki-kun? What's wrong?" she questioned as she looked up at him, her story now forgotten.

"I was checking to see if you had a fever. You were talking about cats and how they were going to take over your brain," Ichigo mumbled as he pulled his hand away. She didn't feel warm but he was worried that maybe she had hit her head too hard after all. "I'm going to have to help you into the wheelchair."

"Wheelchair? I think I can walk," Orihime told him as he turned around to grab the folded wheelchair that leaned against the wall. It was a good thing that he had instructed a nurse to put that there the day before.

"Don't be stupid. Your ribs are still fractured. You need to take it easy, Inoue and that's an order," Ichigo ordered as he grabbed the wheelchair, pulling it open so he could roll it towards her. After doing so, Ichigo glanced behind him to see that Orihime was already getting out of the bed, her feet touching the ground as she tried to lift herself off of the bed. "Oi! What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo cried out as Orihime took a step, only to loose her footing and fall forward.

In one quick movement, Ichigo ran towards Orihime, catching her falling form as his arms went underneath hers. Silence enveloped the room as Ichigo tried to figure out what had just happened. He had gone to get the wheelchair, she had gotten out of bed and when he had looked back, she had almost fallen. For the first time since he had become a doctor, he didn't know what to do. He had never been in a position like he was in now, especially with an attractive woman like the one that was currently in his arms.

"A-Are you alright?" Ichigo swore mentally as he caught himself stammering. He did not stammer. When someone stammered, it meant that they were nervous or embarrassed and he was neither. He couldn't move as he felt how warm her body was against his or how it molded perfectly with his. He didn't understand the unknown sensations that ran through his body. They were like electric currents running through his arms and legs – he did not like this feeling. He wasn't used to it. He had never felt this way with any girl before so why was he feeling it by having his arms wrapped around the girl that he was responsible for?

Ichigo didn't understand how his hands had gotten to her back, he had just acted on reflex and had grabbed her but however he had caught her had ended in his hands placed firmly on her back.

"I guess I'm clumsy," he heard her murmur against his chest and he swore that he could feel her hot breath through the thin fabric of his shirt.

Ichigo swallowed as his throat started to close up when her fingers clutched his shirt, twisting the fabric in her hands. It felt as if he wasn't wearing a shirt and her fingers were touching his bare skin which made his face grow very hot.

"Not clumsy but injured. Don't you listen to anything I say? You're not fully healed and you have to take it easy," Ichigo said as he pressed his nose into the top of her head, smelling her hair. Even after being in the hospital for a few days, her hair smelled nice... kind of like wild flowers.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun..." her voice trailed off as she buried her face deeper in his chest, much to his dismay. No, this wasn't right and he knew it. If one of his nurses or worse, Rukia or his father, walked in – he was done for. "Thank you for stopping my fall. You're really kind."

"U-uh, yeah.. I'm your doctor so I'm supposed to take care of you, Inoue," Ichigo told her as he pulled away his face away from her hair to glance down at her.

Orihime pulled her face away from him at the same time, looking up as their eyes locked. It was awhile before both of them realized that they were looking at each other and she looked away shyly, her cheeks turning crimson.

Ichigo let out a deep breath that he had been holding in as she looked away. He needed to figure out what was wrong with him and how to get his body to start acting normal again. He didn't like all these new feelings and what was worse was that he had failed to notice that there were three eyes watching from the door behind him that was cracked open.


	7. Cherry Embarrassment

**Summary**: Ichigo Kurosaki, a young doctor that keeps to himself. Inoue Orihime, a girl that gets caught up in an accident and loosing her memory. Together they go on the journey of getting her memory back only to face her dark pasts that continue to torment her.

**Disclaimer**: This is where I claim that I don't own Ichigo or Orihime. I don't own Bleach or their feelings in the matter, Kubo-sensei does~ I do not hereby claim this as my own or will make profit from it, this is all just a form of entertainment to kill my boredom. XD

**Notes**: Okay so I got home like yesterday from my boyfriend's house and well, yeah. haha, sorry about the long wait for the next chapter, I swore I would update like every day but I guess I can't keep up to my promises so let's just say I'll update the next chapter when I have free time. I had to upload this before I go to work though so you wouldn't have to wait another day! I'm sorry again for all the long waits...etc. I do love your reviews guys and enjoy them! So hopefully, you will like this chapter as well :')

* * *

**Temptations /_Chapter 7_/ ; Cherry Embarrassment**

**

* * *

**

Glancing down at her hands that sat on her lap, her eyes softened as she remembered the warm touch of the man that was her doctor. The way his chest had felt against her had made her feel safe and she felt a shiver run down her spine as she remembered his hot breath against her hair.

_Why am I thinking like this? _Orihime thought as she clutched the hospital gown with her hands, her fingers bunching up the fabric. _He's just my doctor yet I want him to wrap his arms around me again._

Shaking her head gently, she tried to get the ridiculous thoughts out of her head. She didn't know why she felt the way she did but she had to refrain herself from developing feelings for the young and attractive doctor. She was just his patient and nothing more.

_Why does that make my heart grow heavy? _she asked herself silently as a soft sigh escaped her pink lips.

"Here."

The auburn beauty's eyes shot up from her hands to see a cup of red jello in front of her with a hand securely holding it in the air. Glancing up further, her gray eyes met with a pair of gentle brown eyes and a small smile stretched across the man's face.

"T-thank you, Kurosaki-kun," she whispered as she took the cup away from him, wincing in the process.

"What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Ichigo immediately asked as he knelt down in front of her, his hands resting on the sides of her wheelchair as he glanced up at her face.

"I'm okay. My ribs just hurt," Orihime told him as she pulled off the plastic off the cup. "I stretched out too far. Don't worry, I'm okay," she assured him.

"Right," Ichigo muttered as he gave her the plastic spoon that he had gotten her along with the jello. "Don't overdo it. If something starts to hurt, tell me immediately."

Orihime nodded slowly as Ichigo placed the spoon in her hand and she stuck it in the jello, watching it as it jiggled. There was no reason to like the man in front of her. He was just her doctor and his job was to take care of her. There was no romance involved and with that thought, a sad smile formed at her lips.

"Inoue?"

His deep voice made her blink a couple of times before realizing that he was staring at her with concern reflecting across his eyes.

"A-ah, I'm sorry. I was lost in thought," Orihime replied quickly before she scooped up some jello in her spoon and stuck it in her mouth. The sweet flavor of cherry invaded her mouth and as she swallowed, it felt good against her dry mouth. "This is really good, Kurosaki-kun!" she said with wide eyes as she took another spoonful and put it in her mouth.

"That's good to hear. For some reason, the cafeteria is out of everything except jello. Do you want to eat that here or on the way to the radiologist?" Ichigo asked as he started to stand up, removing his hands away from the armrests on her wheelchair.

"I can eat it on the way..." her voice trailed off as she gave him a soft smile and he gave her a grin in return. "Do you want some?"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow at her question. "Want some what?"

"Jello, silly!" Orihime responded as she took another spoonful. Ichigo opened his mouth to reply but the sweet taste of cherry caused him to close his mouth around the piece of silverware. "Is it good?"

Ichigo stared down at her with surprised eyes as she smiled up at him, her spoon in his mouth.

There was an awkward silence as Orihime's eyes widened in realization at what she had just done. He felt her hand leave the spoon as her cheeks quickly grew red at her actions.

"I-I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun! I did that without thinking and umm..." her voice trailed off as she her gaze averted to the cup of jello, a dark crimson staining her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Pulling the spoon out of his mouth, he felt his cheeks grow warm as well. He couldn't believe she had just inserted the spoon in his mouth, not even warning him. He didn't know why but he found it adorable.

"It's alright," he murmured as he stuck the spoon back into her cup. "You just caught me off guard." Ichigo told her as she glanced slowly back up at him, a frown on her lips. "Are you ready to go?" he asked as he rubbed the base of his neck in embarrassment.

Orihime nodded as she took another bite of her jello and Ichigo assumed that she was still embarrassed.

Letting out a soft sigh, he walked behind her and placed his hands on the handles on the back of the wheelchair. He never had eaten anything from the cafeteria of this hospital but he couldn't help but lick his lips to taste the cherry flavor once again as he wheeled his embarrassed patient out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Scratching his beard, he set his pen down on the signed document and leaned backwards in his chair as he let out a loud yawn. The one thing that he despised about his job was signing document after document.

Being head surgeon of the hospital had it's advantages but it also had it's disadvantages as well.

Folding his arms back behind his head, Isshin let a smile stretch across his lips. He wondered how his son and the beautiful patient were doing. After witnessing the mushy scene between them, he knew that he had picked the right woman.

"Kurosaki-san."

Isshin pulled his gaze from the ceiling to the business phone that sat neatly on the corner of his desk. Pulling his arm away from back behind his head, he pressed his finger on the button that was flashing. "What is it?" he asked.

"You have a phone call on line three," the secretary replied and Isshin hoped that it wasn't another immediate surgery that needed to be done. If that were the case then he wouldn't have time to talk to the radiologist about how his son and the princess had acted with each other.

"Alright. Thank you," Isshin replied as he picked up the phone, pressing another button before pressing it to his ear. "This is Kurosaki Isshin."

"Is it just me or is your secretary very young sounding?" the cheery voice replied and it made Isshin's lips turn upward into a grin.

"Now this is a surprise. Normally you only call if you have something big to tell me. How have you been, my friend?" Isshin asked as he leaned backwards in his chair, his shoulder cradling his phone to his ear.

"Splendid. Actually I don't have any big news to give you just yet. My wife is the one that ordered me to call you."

"Oh? Now this is really something," Isshin answered as his eyes widened in surprise.

"She wants to come for a little visit... See her nephew and nieces. She told me that she misses her sparring lessons with Ichigo and wishes to come by."

"Hm.. Anytime is good. You know both of you are welcome at my home. Though I finally found Ichigo a bride and she's a beauty."

"Ichigo? A bride?" the voice asked in shock. "...and here I thought the boy was gay."

"Oh, I was worried for the exact same thing but he's definitely straight. So remember to bring by your money that you owe me for losing your bet," Isshin said with a wicked smile as a groan came from the phone.

"Alright Isshin. Let me hear all about this beautiful woman."

"Gladly," Isshiin replied as he began the story of how he had matched up his son with one of the prettiest patients in his hospital.

* * *

"Sounds like you've got peptic ulcer..." his voice trailed off as crimson eyes skimmed through the information that was on the clipboard in his hands.

"Peptic Ulcer? That sounds serious! I don't have time to deal with stuff like that. I have a project that is due in less than two days! Give me some antibiotics so I can get to work, dammit!"

Renji looked up from his document to his patient to see that the middle-aged man was glaring up at him. He hated it when he had to deal with workaholics. They always lashed out for no reason and right now he wasn't exactly in the mood to be yelled at.

"Listen here. This is the only stuff I can give you. It will relieve some of the cramping but I think you should take a few days off of work," Renji told him as he ripped off piece of the paper, pulling a pen out of his lab coat pocket and wrote his signature on the slip. "This is your form. Take this to the nearest pharmacy and they'll have your prescription ready."

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, jumping off of the bed but held his stomach afterwards as pain reflected across his face. "I can't afford to take days off! I have to get that project done!"

"Accept the fact that you're sick and this needs to be taken care off. The reason you got this peptic ulcer in the first place could be because of the stress from your job. Either you get a few days of rest or you let it get worse and come in later for surgery which will keep you out of work for at least two months. Your choice," Renji explained as his eyes narrowed.

"Give me the paper, dammit!" grabbing the paper from Renji's hand and grabbing the jacket, pulling it over his shoulders, he glared at the bulky doctor. "I hope you go to hell!"

Renji watched as the man grumbled curses while stomping out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him. He couldn't help but feel accomplished over what he had done. Peptic Ulcer was only a minor condition of a stomach ache but sometimes twisting the truth had it's advantages.

"Damn workaholics," Renji swore as he turned around to only have his eyes lock with a pair of dark violet ones.

There was a loud scream as the sound of a clipboard fell to the floor and Renji's large frame jumped across the room with his back plastered against the wall.

"You seem jumpy," Rukia said as she crossed her pale arms across her chest with a smirk on her lips. "Are you guilty of something?"

"Hell no, I am not guilty! Do you make it a hobby of sneaking up behind people?" Renji demanded as he tried to calm down his beating heart.

"Actually, I've been here the entire time," Rukia replied as she placed a hand on her hip. "You just suck at being aware of your surroundings."

"Shut up. How the hell did you get in here without me knowing?" Renji asked as he pulled his body from the wall, trying to even his heavy breathing. He knew that she was small but how she managed to do things was ridiculous. "Don't answer that. What I want to know what it is you're exactly doing in here other than trying to make me piss my pants."

Rukia averted her eyes to the ground before walking silently to the bed. He watched as she slid on top of it and laid backwards as if it was her own bed. The petite girl that was normally loud and demanding stayed silent as her eyes traveled up to the ceiling. He knew something was up if she acted this way. Something was troubling her and she didn't know how to start telling him of her situation.

"What is it?" he suddenly asked as he moved towards her.

"Nii-sama wants me to attend a business meeting with him and I don't want to go," Rukia admitted as she closed her eyes.

"Is that what's bothering you? It's just a meeting. Just sit down and keep quiet," Renji answered as he pulled the rolling chair from the other side of the room and placed himself in it. "Though, for you, that's kind of hard to do."

"Shut up," Rukia muttered as she opened her eyes to glance at her best friend. "There's this man at the meeting that wants to date me and I don't like him."

"Who would want to date you?" Renji asked with a smirk making the raven haired sit up and knock him across the head. "Ow! What?" he demanded as he held his head in pain.

"That's not the point. He wants to date me so he can get close to Nii-sama. He's a greedy bastard and I don't want anything to do with him," Rukia replied.

"Then just tell him to fuck off. It's not that hard. I do it all the time."

"You idiot. He has a lot of money and if I say or do the wrong thing, it could endanger Nii-sama's work," Rukia told him as she glanced at him, their gazes locking.

"Oh yeah... Well just find someone to go with you then." Renji said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah. Whoever the man is that you pummel..." Renji's words trailed off as Rukia's eyes widened in realization and she opened her mouth to reply but he beat her to it. "No."

"Come on Renji, please," Rukia begged.

The doctor shook his head quickly, refusing to go with her. "No way in hell. I'd rather die than get into some stupid tuxedo. Ask Ichigo, I bet he'll go."

"Ichigo? ...and have Nii-sama and him glaring daggers at each other over the dinner table? No thanks," Rukia replied dryly.

A smirk slowly formed on Renji's face as an image invaded in his mind of a hot-tempered Ichigo and a calm Byakuya glaring at each other as they ate their dinner as sparks flew between them while everyone else watched them in confusion. It wasn't a very beautiful sight.

"You're coming with me, dammit," Rukia ordered as she grabbed his collar, pulling him forward so their faces were inches apart. "If you don't, I'll tell everyone how you secretly love Shojo manga."

"What?" Renji cried out in despair. "Shut up! That was only one time and one of the nurses gave it to me saying it would help me find a girl!"

"So? I saw you in the supply closet reading Shojo manga. What if Ichigo ever found out about that or any of the other male doctors?" Rukia asked as a smirk started to appear on her face.

"You're a bitch. What do you want?" Renji asked, already knowing what it was.

"You're coming to Nii-sam's meeting with me as a date and if you don't, I'll tell everyone." Rukia declared as Renji scoffed, grabbing her arm and pulling it away from him.

"That's blackmail you know," he accused as he glared at her.

Rukia gave him a innocent smile and replied, "Drastic times call for drastic measures."


	8. I'm Not Your Damn Angel

**Summary**: Ichigo Kurosaki, a young doctor that keeps to himself. Inoue Orihime, a girl that gets caught up in an accident and loosing her memory. Together they go on the journey of getting her memory back only to face her dark pasts that continue to torment her.

**Disclaimer**: This is where I claim that I don't own Ichigo or Orihime. I don't own Bleach or their feelings in the matter, Kubo-sensei does~ I do not hereby claim this as my own or will make profit from it, this is all just a form of entertainment to kill my boredom. XD

**Notes**: Sorry guys, I have no excuses other than death in the family, drama with people that are not even important bringing up and studying. My boyfriend takes up a lot of my time too but whatever XD; anyways, I'm sorry for not uploading this sooner ;_; Forgive me, please~ I'm low on ideas and writing inspiration/motivation right now so if anyone wants to help out; I would gladly appreciate it. I need a new beta too because my old one retired so that position is up for grabs for anyone that would be willing to help me out. I need someone that knows writing very well, will check for grammar errors and spelling along with helping me with plot. If you are interested, send me a PM on here and we'll talk. Thanks for understanding (:

* * *

**Temptations /_Chapter 8_/ ; I'm Not Your Damn Angel**

* * *

_Why is everyone staring at me? _Orihime thought as she leaned backwards into the wheelchair that she was currently being pushed in. She had noticed that almost every nurse, patient and doctor would turn and stare at her as she passed them by which made her stomach turn in different ways. She didn't understand why everyone was staring at her. She couldn't remember doing anything that had made people think she was strange.

Glancing down at her lap, her cheeks turning pink at the attention she was getting as her fingers played with the fabric of her hospital gown. She didn't like everyone's eyes on her. It was unnerving.

"Nosy bastards," she heard an annoyed mutter and she moved her head back so she could look up into a face that held an irritated expression. "Can't mind any of their own damn business."

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked and her doctor looked down at her, their eyes meeting.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Are you okay? You were talking to yourself..." her voice trailed off but before Ichigo could reply, she beat him to it. "Are you talking to the little blue men? I thought I was the only one that could see them but I'm relieved that someone else can too."

"Huh?" Ichigo blurted out, his eyebrow raising up in confusion. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"The little blue men."

"Yeah, I realized that but what little blue men?" Ichigo asked. She noticed that his eyebrows were furrowed in concern and a scowl was painted across his lips.

"Maybe you can't see them..." Orihime murmured as she pulled her eyes away from his and looked at what was in front of her. She wondered what kind of radiologist she was seeing. She hoped that he was kind. "Kurosaki-kun, what is the radiologist like? Is he nice?"

"Radiologist? He's..." Ichigo's voice trailed off as he pinched his lips together, his eyebrows furrowing deeper. "He's okay, I guess."

"Okay?" Orihime asked, moving her head backward so she could glance up at him again. "I suppose that's a good thing..."

Ichigo let out a sigh. "He's a jerk and makes it his goal to annoy me."

"Really? Why does he do that?" Orihime asked and the doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"It's everyone's goal to annoy me," Ichigo muttered under his breath. "He's a nice guy. He's one of the people that actually does his job around here."

Orihime stared up at him for a minute before returning her gaze to the middle of the hallway. She wondered what kind of man the radiologist was. Ichigo had said that he was a jerk but also that he was nice and did his job. She hoped that everything would work out and the test wouldn't show anything critical.

"So...about these blue men. How often do you see them?" Ichigo asked as he glanced down at the auburn beauty that had gone silent.

"All the time, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit before he shook his head. He would have to get someone to check that out before it got worse. He started to think of all the mental conditions that would cause little blue men to appear before his patient.

She could have a personality disorder but that seemed a bit drastic. She didn't seem to have a split personality and didn't act strange in certain situations. Perhaps after hitting her head, she was going through hallucinations. It was normal for that to happen.

"What do these..." his voice trailed off as he tried to think of how to ask her. He didn't want to worry her so he had to choose his words carefully. "The little blue men you see. What do they look like?"

"Well, they're kind of like the dwarves in Snow White. Have you ever seen that movie, Kurosaki-kun?"

"No, I haven't," Ichigo replied, dryly. He wasn't a disney fan and wouldn't be caught dead watching a princess movie.

"Well they're really short but the little blue men that I saw are smaller...kind of like the smurfs!" Orihime cried out in excitement and Ichigo almost rolled his eyes. This girl was kind of like a child. She reminded him of his younger sister when he had to take care of her when their mother had passed away.

"So...you remember movies that you saw? Tell me more," Ichigo ordered. He didn't know if the movies were from her childhood or not but if they were, maybe they could tap into her past and she could start remembering who she was.

"Oh! The blue men are kind of like the genie in Aladdin. Have you seen that one?"

"Yeah," Ichigo responded. "Something about a guy and he falls in love with a princess. The end."

"You missed all the good parts, Kurosaki-kun! There's how Aladdin has no family except for his pet monkey. Then he meets Princess Jasmine and saves her! Then he gets caught and arrested and then this stranger comes which is really the bad guy! He's horrible too! He's greedy! All he wants is the palace but that doesn't happen because-" her ramble was interrupted as a piercing pain shot through her abdomen.

Orihime quickly grabbed her ribs, crying out and it caused Ichigo to stop pushing her. "What is it? What's wrong, Inoue? Are you okay?"

Orihime couldn't answer as her throat started to close up and tears spilled down her cheeks. She couldn't breathe. No, it hurt to breathe. It was as if something was crushing against her ribs and as she tried to lean backwards, she let out another cry of pain.

"Inoue!" Ichigo said as he rushed to where he could stand in front of her, squatting down so he could be at her eye level. "Inoue! Tell me what's hurting!" he ordered.

"M-My..." she couldn't finish her sentence as she looked away from him, shutting her eyes tightly but a pair of warm hands grabbed the sides of her face causing her eyes to slowly open.

"You have to tell me what's hurting right now. Is it your ribs?" Ichigo asked not realizing that his face was meters away from hers. "I can't help you if you don't tell me, Inoue."

"I-I..." Orihime whispered as tears trailed down her cheeks. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. The piercing pain going through her abdomen felt as if it was slowly killing her. "I...can't-" she was interrupted as her eyes rolled back in her head and she leaned forward, collapsing against Ichigo.

"I-Inoue? Inoue?" Ichigo yelled as he felt her body fall against his. "Nurse! I need a nurse, dammit!"

* * *

A sigh escaped a pair of lips as violet eyes stared at the store in front of her. There was no way that she could go in something like this... Even if it was for her own brother that she loved and admired. Perhaps she could walk away before her friend arrived and go home.

"Rukia-chan! You're here!"

The therapist jumped as she turned around slowly to see a petite figure running towards her, waving their arms in the air as their eyes shined with excitement.

"H-Hey Kiyone. You finally came," Rukia said as she was enveloped in a warm and tight hug. "I was just about to leave."

"What?" Kiyone asked as she pulled away from Rukia with her eyes wide. "You can't just leave! This is a shopping trip and we've got so many stores to look at! I was thinking we start at Victoria Secret. It's at the end of the mall so we'll work our way up!"

"V-Victoria Secret? Are you insane? I can't go in there!" Rukia hissed as she pulled away from the blond haired girl. "There's no reason to go in there, anyways! I have no use for their garments!" Rukia cried out, her cheeks turning crimson.

"Don't be silly. We've got to get you a new set of undergarments, woman. You said you're taking Renji as your date right? What if things get hot between you two? You always have to be prepared!"

"Fool! Don't say things like that!" Rukia yelled, her face now the color of the sun. "Renji and I are nothing like that!" Rukia cried out as she stared murderously at her best friend.

"Right...and I hate my father," Kiyone said dryly as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Rukia...everyone knows that you love Renji and he loves you. It's like totally obvious."

"W-What?" Rukia sputtered out, her eyes bugged out. She couldn't believe that they were having this conversation. It was utterly absurd. She needed to change it quick before it got even more embarrassing. "Are we going to shop or what? I want to get this done before Nii-sama gets home," Rukia muttered as she looked away from Kiyone.

"Alrighty! Let's go then!" Kiyone cried out, putting her arm through Rukia's and dragging her down the mall much to the therapists' displeasure.

* * *

Black. Gray. Brown. Pink. Green. Purple. Yellow. Orange.

"Disgusting," he muttered as moved the cursor across the screen, clicking on the next link. He was going to find something about Rukia that she didn't want anyone to know about and he was going to use against her. He would give her no mercy.

"Dammit, I don't have time for this," Renji glowered at his laptop screen as he went through another page of different colored suits. His eyes caught a suit with roses decorated on it and immediately lost his appetite for the rest of the day. "Fucking disgusting..."

"What's disgusting?"

Renji howled as he jumped from the chair that he was currently sitting in and the laptop flew from his lap and into the air. Renji watched as his laptop started to fall down and he grabbed it quickly before it could fall to the ground and shatter to broken pieces.

There was the sound of fingers snapping and then someone replying, "Great save, Renji!"

"My ass," Renji replied as he pulled himself from the ground, the laptop securely in his arms as he glanced up at the intruder. "What the hell are you doing here, Kurosaki?"

The older doctor grinned down at his subordinate. "I came on break and I saw one of my doctors on his precious laptop. I never knew that you liked to wear suits." Isshin said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't," Renji replied dryly as he set the laptop on a nearby table, making sure that everything was in place.

"Looks like you're getting ready for a date." Isshin declared as he walked over to where Renji stood, clamping his hand on the young doctor's shoulder and glancing at the computer screen. "Oh, they have rose printed tuxedos now? I didn't know that you liked flowers, Renji."

"I don't and I'm not going on a date!" Renji yelled as his cheeks turned red. "I don't like flowers either!"

"Why are you getting so dressed up then? Tuxedos are for formal dinners or big, dramatic things like business meetings... You finally asked Rukia out? Good man!" Isshin cried out as he slapped Renji across the back. "About damn time you do something about those unrequited feelings!"

"S-shut up!" Renji yelled as he snapped the laptop shut and put it under his arm. "I don't have any feelings for that cold bitch that uses people for her own advantage! I'm not going on a date with her! Blackmail! It's blackmail, dammit!" Renji yelled more as he stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

"She's steadily breathing so I think the morphine is kicking in. It seems that the pain through her ribs were too much for her to handle... the poor girl," the older woman said as she pressed her hand to the pale forehead, brushing the bangs out of the girl's closed eyes.

"Thanks Retsu," Ichigo said and the older woman's gaze flickered to the man that had his back against the wall, leaning on it with his arms crossed over his chest. His brown eyes were staring at her and for once in her life, she couldn't define what emotion was reflecting off his pupils. His orange hair that looked untamed fell in his eyes as his stare left hers and glanced to the young girl that was laying unconscious on the bed. "I guess the radiologist will have to wait."

"Unfortunately so. Maybe after her ribs start healing then she can. I would have her take it easy for now. Ichigo-kun, don't overexert yourself. If you can't save a patient, it's not the end of the world... You would do well to remember that," she replied as she walked towards the door. "Get some rest when you get home," she ordered before walking out the door and shutting it softly behind her.

Ichigo stared at the sleeping girl for a few more minutes before closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall. He hadn't realized that the morphine that the nurses had given her could have worn off. That was a stupid mistake on his part and he felt guilty for letting that happen. If it hadn't been for his irresponsible actions, his patient wouldn't be in the situation that she was in.

_Dammit_, Ichigo swore as his gaze left Orihime to the clock that sat on the wall across from them. It was getting close to five o'clock. The time that he was supposed to clock out but for some reason, he couldn't leave. He didn't want to leave the girl all alone in this room. He didn't want to think about her waking up and no one was here in the room to greet her. This is all my fault.

Letting out another heavy sigh, he made his way to the chair by her bed and placed himself in it.

Propping his elbows on his knees while his chin leaned on his hands, he watched the slumbering girl. He didn't know what the feelings were that were going through his body. He wanted to protect her yet he only just met her a day or two ago. He wanted to see her smile and see her bright eyes again if only for a second. He didn't like seeing her in the bed, her arms filled with IV's and a frown on her lips.

"K-Kuro..."

The faint voice caused the doctor's eyes widen as a pair of gray eyes slightly opened.

"Don't move at all, Inoue," Ichigo ordered as their gazes locked. "You collapsed in the hallway," he told her as he pulled his chin away from his hands as they they fell to his knees. "How are you feeling?"

"I...can't really feel anything. I kinda feel as if I'm in heaven right now. You're like an angel, Kurosa...ki-kun," she whispered and that caused Ichigo's cheeks to warm. "You're a really pretty angel, Kurosaki-kun."

"I'm not a damn angel," Ichigo replied dryly as he averted his gaze from hers, his cheeks growing more hot. He had a feeling that the morphine had done something to her brain and whatever she was saying, she wouldn't remember.

"A prince then."

Ichigo's gaze flickered back to her eyes. "A prince? I've never been called that before," He murmured and she gave him a weak smile in response.

"You're really kind, Kurosaki-kun. I wish that we could of met before I had come to the hospital. That way...I wouldn't cause you any trouble for being so weak," Orihime's voice was hoarse but Ichigo could hear her words very clearly.

"Idiot," Ichigo muttered as he placed his hand on the side of her bed, a few inches away from hers. "You're not any trouble. I'm your doctor and I promise to take care of you until you get better. Don't worry about troubling me. What you need to worry about is getting better-" he was interrupted as he felt cold fingers touch his.

Glancing down at her hand that had made it over his, he wondered why his heartbeat was quickening. He felt at ease and he hadn't felt this way since his mother had been alive.

"Kurosaki-kun. Thank you...for everything," Orihime replied as her fingers found his and he felt her lace them with his fingers. "You're really warm. I like it..."

Ichigo swallowed hard as his cheek grew crimson at her words. She was on morphine and it was natural to say things just out of the blue. It was normal.

"Your welcome," Ichigo said as he gave her a warm smile before she closed her eyes and he couldn't help himself as his hold on hers tightened.


	9. Temptations Update

Hi, everyone! Before you get all excited, this isn't the next chapter of Temptations... more of like an update of what's going to happen. I wanted to get the next chapter out but my computer crashed with all of my files (not only Temptations) but also tons of other stories/ideas that I had thought of. I lost motivation to write for a long time but now, recently, I've been slowly trying to get back into Bleach and also writing fan-fiction. Some of you might have noticed a writer here that has similar skills called "a_ntiivirus". She is actually me! XD

I've started a new story called "Infected" which is a horror series that I will be continuing but I am also working on the new release of Tempations in a whole different AU setting and much, much more IchiHime moments that I know you will love to see! So, what I'm asking you is to unsubscribe to me here and subscribe to my new account, please. I'll be uploading some new one-shots there, as well so I hope you don't mind doing this for me? :)

Anyways, I want to thank every one of you for the support you've given to me and I hope you'll follow me on my account! The link is fanfiction(dot)net/~antiivirus , just put a period where the (dot) is and no parentheses. I'll also put the link on my profile so you can go there, as well. :) Whoever follows me on my new account, you have my thanks and I will be taking requests once I get the first chapter of the New!Temptations up. Thanks everyone and I'm sorry for making you do this! I hope everyone's doing great and let's cross our fingers for more IchiHime moments this year!


End file.
